Oh My Girl!
by viiaRyeosom
Summary: Tapi kau dengan Kibum... " mata itu berubah sayu saat genggaman hangat mulai menjalar dari punggung tangan kirinya. Yesung menggeleng "Tak ada yang lain, hanya kau. Apa jawabanmu?" / YeWook fic / Genderswitch / chapter 9 update / Riview please
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook and other member SuJu

Pairing : YeWook, HaeHyuk, KyuMin

Genre : Drama/ Romance/ Humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Para cast ga tau punya siapa, khusus wookie oppa dia tunangan saya *dirajam*

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje ,Abal,Typo merajalela, Bahasa campur-campur

.

.

.

**-/-**

Dua orang namja terlihat sedang duduk-duduk di bangku koridor menghabiskan waktu istirahat pertama mereka.

Kedua namja itu tengah memperhatikan objek yang sama di tengah taman sekolah mereka. Dimana terdapat 3 orang yeoja tengah mengganti pupuk tanaman hias, tugas bergilir setiap minggu yang wajib dilakukan.

Kedua namja tampan itu terus saja asik melihat pemandangan didepannya. Perhatian mereka terfokus pada 1 yeoja yang sama

"Hey.. Jangan melihatnya seperti itu !" timpal namja pertama

"Ckcc, dengar ucapanku tidak sih ?" lanjut namja pertama jengkel

.

Plakk

.

"Huh, sembarangan pukul kepala orang" protes namja kedua yang mendapat pukulan gratis dari kawannya, tangannya pun ikut terulur ke atas.

.

Plakk

.

"Aku tadi memukulmu pelan, kenapa kau balas seperti memukul kasur ?" tuduh namja pertama tak terima sambil terus mengusap-usap kepalanya yang mempunyai ukuran terbilang jumbo.

"Kubilang jangan melihatnya terus, apalagi dengan tampang seperti itu" desak namja pertama sambil terus menyenggol bahu namja disebelahnya.

"Ish, yeoja cantik itu ada untuk dilihat" timpal namja kedua tanpa berniat memalingkan muka dari pemandangan indah yang tengah dinikmati.

"Kalau begitu cari yang lain saja, asal bukan dia" tukas namja pertama penuh penekanan.

"Cerewet sekali sih" balas namja kedua tak acuh

.

Plakk

.

"Aish, kalau kau memukulku lagi aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan kepala besarmu itu" ancam namja kedua yang mendapat serangan gratis bertubi-tubi di kepalanya.

"Dasar playboy, akan kuadukan pada si Hyukjae" namja pertama ikut mengancam sambil menudingkan jari telunjuknya pada kawannya itu.

"Cadanganku masih banyak" timpal namja kedua santai, tak ingin berseteru lama dengan namja sebelahnya.

"Cadangan yang mana? Yang di kolam itu? Kau memang lebih cocok dengan ikan?" ledek namja pertama.

"Masih bagus ikan daripada kura-kura" balas namja kedua.

"Chee.. Sudah pokoknya jangan melihat yeoja itu lagi. Dia milikku" kata namja pertama penuh penekanan pada kata 'milikku'. Kata-kata sebagai bukti betapa posesifnya namja itu.

"Tanya dulu, dia mau tidak jadi milikmu? Sudah ditolak berkali-kali juga" timpal namja kedua dengan nada meremehkan.

"Hey, kau tak mendukungku lagi eoh ?" tanya namja pertama.

"Justru aku sudah bosan mendukungmu tapi gagal terus. Bagaimana jika giliranku yang mencobanya ?" jawab namja kedua seraya mengedip-kedipkan matanya.

"Andwaaee, jangan harap. Langkahi dulu nilai-nilaiku" teriak namja pertama yang kemudian malah menyombongkan dirinya yang selalu mendapat peringkat satu paralel di sekolah mereka itu.

"Cihh, aku tak tertarik" jawab namja kedua yang merasa bosan.

.

KRIINNGGGG...

.

Bel berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat murid-murid telah usai. Kedua namja yang sedari tadi berbeda argumen itupun beranjak dari duduknya, tapi mereka melangkahkan kaki ke tempat yang berbeda padahal mereka teman 1 kelas.

Berbeda dengan namja kedua yang ikut berdesak-desakkan di tengah koridor demi bisa kembali ke kelasnya, namja pertama itu malah memilih berjalan kedepan menuju taman sekolah dengan senyuman yang memamerkan deretan gigi pepsodent miliknya.

Namja itu terus saja berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di area taman. Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah dia menginjak rumput-rumput hias di taman itu, padahal jelas terpampang di depannya papan bertuliskan huruf kapital

'''JANGAN INJAK AKU'''

Tapi dia terus saja berjalan menghampiri 3 orang yeoja yang hampir selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Wae? wae? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur salah seorang yeoja yang hanya melongo dengan kelakuan namja didepannya yang sungguh tak berperiketamanan.

Alih-alih namja itu tetap tak mengindahkan teguran itu, matanya hanya tertuju pada yeoja mungil nan imut dengan surai panjang yang dikucir menyamping jadi satu, menambah kesan imut yeoja itu. Apalagi dilihatnya sang yeoja yang tengah mengelap keringat dengan tangan kotor bekas terkena pupuk, membuat wajah yeoja itu sedikit cemong namun membuat sang namja semakin gemas melihatnya.

Namja itu berdiri di hadapan yeoja mungil yang tengah berjongkok yang masih menepuk-nepuk tanah di sebuah pot.

Namja itu ikut berjongkok di hadapan yeoja itu, dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang yeoja yang sedari tadi tak menyadari keberadaanya. Atau mungkin keberadaannya yang memang tak pernah dianggap oleh yeoja imut itu.

Namja itu merogoh kantong celana seragamnya, mengambil sebuah sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya. Dengan gerakan perlahan diusapkannya sapu tangan pada wajah yeoja yang sedikit cemong itu.

"Huaa.. Apa-apaan kau ?" jerit yeoja itu, saat mendongakkan kepala karena merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pipinya. Hidung mereka saling bertempelan sejenak sebelum si yeoja itu terlonjak hingga membuat pantatnya sukses mencium tanah.

"Chagiya. Segitu gugupnya kah kau berdekatan denganku" goda namja itu sambil mengusap-usap ujung hidungnya yang diyakininya sudah membawa keberuntungan.

"Uhh, pabbo" keluh sang yeoja yang beranjak bangun dari duduknya yang tidak elit. Untung saja hari ini dia memakai rok panjang, jika tidak itu akan menjadi ajang kesempatan namja pervert di depannya.

"Chagi, aku rasa semakin hari kau semakin cantik, saranghae" ucap namja yang tak henti-hentinya memandang mupeng pada yeoja didepannya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia mengatakan kata-kata yang sama pada yeoja didepannya.

"Menjijikkan" yeoja itu bergidik mendengar rayuan namja yang masih menatapnya intens itu. Sebenarnya bukan rayuan karna itu memang isi hati sang namja tulus. Tapi lagi-lagi tanggapan dingin yang selalu diterima namja tampan itu.

"Eh, mau kemana chagi? Biar ku lap dulu pipimu itu?" teriak sang namja pada yeoja yang sudah berjalan jauh tak menghiraukannya.

.

Ketiga yeoja itu masuk kekelas mereka, sedikit terlambat karena ternyata songsaengnim tengah mengajar rumus aljabar didepan kelas.

"Kalian darimana saja?" tanya sonsaengnim tersebut pada ketiga yeoja kecil itu. Tangan kanannya terus mengayunkan penggaris dan menepukkan pada telapak kirinya diiringi tatapannya yang tajam.

"Mianhae, kita baru saja menyelesaikan tugas mengganti pupuk" aku salah seorang dari mereka.

Dari arah pintu masuklah seorang namja bermata sipit. Namja itu lalu ikut berdiri di belakang ketiga yeoja itu.

"Cckkc, kau lagi Yesung. Dari mana kau?" tanya sonsaengnim itu dengan nada tinggi.

Namja yang dipanggil yesung tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ah, aku tadi membantu mereka mengurus taman" jawab namja itu sembari menunjuk yeoja-yeoja dihadapannya. Namun salah seorang dari yeoja itu mendelik pada sang namja

"Bohong, dia tak membantu sama sekali. Malah merusak rumput ditaman" timpal yeoja berambut pirang

"Shhtt Hyukjae diamlah !" bisik namja itu sembari mengedikkan matanya.

"Kalau sonsae tak percaya tanya saja Wookie. Iya kan?" tanpa memperdulikan bisikan namja dibelakangnya gadis berambut pirang itu terus berbicara. Sekarang dia mencari teman untuk membela kata-katanya tadi.

"Eh, anio itu hanya salah paham" kata yeoja mungil yang tadi dipanggil Wookie. Ucapan yeoja imut itu seketika membuat mata namja dibelakangnya berbinar. Yeoja itu menyelamatkannya.

"Hhhhh, baiklah. Cepat kalian duduk sebelum saya berubah pikiran"

Sesuai perintah, keempat murid itu duduk ditempat masing-masing.

Namja yang baru duduk itu buru-buru mengambil buku tulisnya, menyobek kertas dibelakang bukunya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

"SShhtt, Wookie,,Wookie" panggil namja itu pelan pada yeoja imut yang tadi membelanya.

Yang merasa terpanggilpun menoleh ke arah seberang mejanya, didapatinya seorang namja tersenyum lebar padanya. Yeoja itu hanya mengerutkan kening.

Namja itu melempar pelan kertas yang dari tadi digenggemnya pada yeoja itu. Dimana kertas itu dipungut lalu dibuka oleh sang yeoja dengan kening yang masih berkerut sebelum dengusan sebal yeoja itu setelah selesai membacanya.

...

Chagi, gomawo tadi sudah menolongku

Aku benar-benar senang

Bagaimana nanti kalau kita kencan

Ne?

From: Your Prince

...

"Huh, baru dibelain dikit aja udah salah paham. Tadi kan aku Cuma ngga mau lama-lama berdiri didepan kelas" kata yeoja itu lirih.

. . . . . Chap pertama pendek Jika ada yang minat saya lanjutin Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook and other member SuJu

Pairing : YeWook, HaeHyuk, KyuMin

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Humor (?)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Para cast ga tau punya siapa, khusus wookie oppa dia tunangan saya *dirajam*

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje ,Abal,Typo merajalela, Bahasa campur-campur

.

.

.

**-/-**

"Wookie" panggil seorang namja yang berdiri di samping yeoja mungil yang tengah memasukkan buku-bukunya karena pelajaran yang telah usai.

"Wookie chagi" suara berat yang sedikit mendesah itu masih setia memanggil, sang yeojapun menoleh menengadahkan wajah keatas melihat wajah namja itu.

"Ehehehee" namja itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil cengengesan ngga jelas.

"Apaan sih? aneh !" kata sang yeoja imut itu dan tak memperdulikan lagi namja di sampingnya, masih sibuk merapikan tasnya.

.

"Hae, hari ini kita pulang bareng ya. Ne? Ne?"

Di meja sebelah juga terdapat sorang namja dan yeoja. Yeoja berambut pirang itu terus merangkul lengan namja disampingnya.

"Mian Hyukkie, tidak bisa. Aku harus mengantar nenekku kerumah sakit" tolak sang namja yang dipanggil Hae, menepiskan tangan yeoja itu.

"Tak apa. Kalau begitu aku akan ikut" usul sang yeoja tak berniat melepaskan lengan kekar itu.

"Andwaee ! Eh maksudku... Kau tak perlu repot-repot" kilah sang namja hendak keluar dari kelas.

"Tidak repot kok, lagipula minggu kemaren kita batal kencan. Sebagai gantinya hari ini ne?" yeoja berambut pirang itu menghentikan gerakan namjachingunya agar tak keluar kelas.

"Tidak bisa Hyukkie, aku harus bilang apa nanti pada ki-. Eh anio" sang namja tampak gelagapan. Hampir saja dia membongkar semuanya.

"What?" teriak yeoja bernama Hyukkie itu sok inggris dengan mata melotot tajam.

"Ahh, gwaenchanayo" lagi-lagi namja itu berkilah.

.

"Berisik sekali sih pasangan itu" gerutu namja lain di meja sebelah yang tadi masih sibuk merayu. Suaranya terus teredam oleh suara cempreng yeoja berambut pirang tadi.

"Eh, mau kemana chagi" namja itu langsung mengambil tasnya, ikut ambil langkah seribu ketika dilihatnya sang yeoja tercinta mulai keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana?" tanya ulang namja itu setelah berhasil mensejajarkan jalannya dengan yeoja disampingnya.

"Pulang" jawab sang yeoja.

"Pulang naik apa?" tanya sang namja lagi.

Yeoja itu berhenti sejenak menatap namja yang terus mengoceh disampingnya.

"Mobil" jawab yeoja itu dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau naik sepeda" usul sang namja, masih mengikuti langkah sang yeoja yang sengaja dipercepat itu.

"Ada mobil kenapa harus naik sepeda ?" tukas yeoja itu masih tak acuh.

"Biar romantis. Tadi kan Wookie udah nolongin aku. Aku traktir ne, tapi siomay depan sekolahan aja ya..ehehe" namja itu terus berbicara panjang lebar, tapi tampaknya yeoja disampingnya itu tidak antusias.

"Hae, tunggu. Kau harus jelaskan dulu padaku"

Dari arah belakang, seorang yeoja tengah berlari mengejar namja didepannya. Yeoja berambut pirang berlari tanpa menghiraukan apapun, bahkan namja tampan bermata sipit yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Huh mereka selalu saja mengganggu" keluh sang namja yang bangun dari jatuhnya. Diperhatikannya koridor yang sudah sepi. Bahkan gadis kecilnya itu sudah tak ada disana.

.

.

.

-/-

YESUNG POV

"Eh, hyung sudah pulang. kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" sapa Kyu saat aku mulai masuk rumah.

Kyuhyun adalah dongsaengku satu-satunya. Beda 2 tahun denganku. Jika aku sudah kelas 2 SMA, kyu baru 3 SMP.

"Tadi Shindong adjuhssi mencarimu" lanjut kyu sebelum aku membuka pintu kamarku.

"Aigo! Aku lupa hari ini toko buka lebih awal" ujarku sambil bergegas masuk kamar mengganti baju.

"Kyu kau sendiri mau kemana?" tanyaku yang baru sadar Kyu bahkan berpenampilan lebih rapi dariku, tapi tentu saja dia tak bisa mengalahkan ketampananku. Ehehehe..

"Mau kencan sama minnie noona" jawab Kyu masih memakai sepatu ketsnya.

"Kyu, kau itu sudah kelas 3. Jangan kebanyakan main, fokuslah ujian" nasihatku.

"Hhh, bilang saja kalau kau iri hyung, tidak punya yeojachingu. Payah" timpal Kyu sebelum kabur.

"Heh, apa kau bilang?" kulempar sandal yang baru kugunakan kearah dongsaeng kurang ajar itu, tapi hanya mengenai pagar kecil rumahku.

Memang sih aku kalah dengan adikku soal yeoja. Dia bahkan sudah punya pacar dengan umur 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Parahnya lagi yeojachingu Kyu itu satu sekolah denganku, yah meskipun tidak satu kelas.

Awalnya aku tak setuju dengan hubungan mereka, salahkan aku yang mengajak Kyu datang saat pesta sekolahku kelas 1 dulu. Disitu pula Kyu dan Sungmin bertemu, Kyu langsung menyukainya dan terus mengejarnya.

'Apa ini kesialanku ya?'

Kyuhyun yang terus mengejar sungmin selama setengah tahun akhirnya diterima oleh yeoja itu.

'Nah aku?'

Sudah setahun lebih sejak masuk SMA aku terus mengejar Wookieku. Jangankan membuatnya jatuh cinta, mencuri perhatiannya saja sangat sulit.

Tapi aku takkan menyerah.

Aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya.

"Heh? Aku harus bergegas ke toko" ingatku pada tujuan awal.

Segera kuambil sepeda kesayanganku, mengayuhnya menuju tempat kerja sambilanku.

Kenapa pria setampan aku hanya mengendarai sepeda?

Aku sendiri bingung. Keluargaku memang tidak kaya, tapi masih berkecukupan.

Aku dan kyu memang dibekali sepeda untuk kemana-mana, selain hemat BBM juga menyehatkan. Itu sih kata eomma ku.

Tapi appa janji kalau aku sudah lulus dan kuliah nanti, dia akan membelikanku motor.

Aku sendiri bekerja sambilan untuk menabung. Selain untuk biaya kuliahku nanti, juga untuk biaya nikah sama Wookie

"Yesung ? Kenapa masih melamun disitu? Cepat masuk sudah banyak pelanggan didalam" ucap Shindong adjuhssi yang melihatku masih duduk di sepeda.

"Ne ne" jawabku segera masuk ke toko bunga minimalis itu. Sebenarnya shindong adjuhssi itu masih saudara jauhku, jadi aku tak terlalu sungkan.

.

"Yesung, tadi gadis itu datang lagi, menitipkan ini" ucap Shindong adjuhssi saat toko sedang sepi, menyodorkan bungkusan silver kecil berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Datang lagi ya?" ucapku mengambil bungkusan itu. Coklat batangan.

Meskipun aku tak punya yeojachingu bukan berarti aku tak laku.

Ternyata aku punya penggemar juga. Setiap 3 hari sekali ada yang menitipkan coklat padaku melalui Shindong adjuhssi. Sudah 4 ini bulan kurasa.

Aku sendiri tak tahu siapa orangnya, aku pernah sih melihat yeoja itu tapi hanya dari belakang. Yang kutahu sepertinya dia seumuran denganku.

"Lumayan, besok bisa kuselipkan di tas Wookieku" kusimpan coklat itu di tas.

YESUNG POV END

.

.

-/-

"Sung, lagi ngapain sih" tanya seorang namja pada namja teman sebelahnya.

Namja yang ditanya itu mendelik.

"Heh ikan, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku 'sung', sang sung sang sung. Jangan sampai itu didengar Wookie chagi" protes namja bermata sipit itu.

"Hey, 'sung' itu lebih keren. Lagipula itu kan panggilan sayangku untukmu" jelas namja berjulukan ikan dengan nada dimanja-manjakan.

"Ish, apa-apaan kau. Aku masih normal tau" tangkas si namja sipit yang mulai membaca bukunya lagi.

"Yee.. kau fikir aku setengah normal? Banyak yeoja yang mengantri untukku" ucap sang namja ikan bangga.

"Yasudah sana pergi" namja sipit itu mengayun-ayunkan telapak kirinya, gerakan mengusir.

"Kau cemburu ya?" goda sang namja ikan, menoel-noel dagu kawannya itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku masih waras, meski sudah ditolak berkali-kali tak akan mempengaruhi kadar kewarasanku" timpal namja sipit menolak tangan didagunya kasar, jangan sampai orang-orang disitu salah paham.

"Chee, akukan hanya bercanda sung" bela namja ikan.

"Ikan dong-dong, sekali lagi kau memanggilku begitu. Awas saja" ancam namja sipit menunjukkan kepalan tangannya di depan wajah si namja ikan.

"Hhh, bosan ! Pelajaran masih setengah jam lagi. Aku keliling sekolah dulu ah, mau cuci mata. Ikut tidak?" namja ikan yang tampan itu menguap lebar, menoel bahu namja di sampingnya.

"Hah? Anio" tolak namja sipit ogah-ogahan

'Untuk apa cuci mata diluar, sebentar lagi pemandangan indahku datang' batin namja itu.

"Hhh.. Yasudah" si namja ikan melambaikan tangan sejenak sebelum keluar kelas.

"Dasar, ikan teri playboy" sahabat sebangku namja ikan itu hanya geleng-geleng.

.

Yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang

Dua orang yeoja memasuki kelas mereka yang sudah mulai ramai itu.

Yeoja pertama yang bersurai panjang yang kini dikuncir dua.

Yang lagi-lagi terlihat imut, bahkan caranya berjalan saja sudah termasuk kategori imut. Itu sih menurut namja berkepala jumbo yang kini menutup bukunya rapat-rapat demi melihat yeoja itu.

.

Sementara yang kedua adalah yeoja berambut pirang sebahu yang kini langsung keluar kelas setelah meletakkan tasnya, ingin mengikuti namja ikan yang terlihat mencurigakan saat berjalan dikoridor tadi. Bahkan menyapanya saja tidak.

.

Pandangan namja sipit itu tak berkedip terus mengikuti langkah sang yeoja yang kini mulai duduk di meja seberangnya.

Ditempelkan kepala besarnya pada telapak tangan kiri yang bertumpu pada meja. Dipandanginya sang yeoja imut di seberang kiri mejanya. Entah sudah berapa lama namja itu tak berkedip, dan entah sudah berapa tetes air liurnya mengalir*abaikan*

Namja itu memang selalu memulai harinya seperti itu, tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana sehari dia tak melihat wajah yeoja itu.

.

Yeoja imut itu mulai mengeluarkan buku yang akan digunakan pelajaran hari ini. Saat meraba laci meja, mencari buku, yeoja itu merasa tangannya menyentuh sebuah benda bersampul plastik. Dikeluarkannya benda itu dari dalam laci.

Setangkai mawar putih.

"Aku pantas untukmu, cintai aku maka kau takkan menyesal. From your prince" yeoja itu membaca pelan note di dalam bungkus bunga tadi.

Tak perlu ditebak lama-lama, dia sudah tau pasti siapa orang yang meletakkan bunga ini di dalam lacinya.

Diliriknya seberang kanan meja tempat dimana seorang namja yang masih terus memandangnya dan jangan lupakan senyuman mesum plus-plus dari namja itu.

"Hhhhhh" yeoja itu hanya membuang nafas panjang. Jangan sampai dia lama-lama memandang namja itu.

.

.

Braakkk

Terdengar gebrakan di meja namja sipit tadi.

Seorang yeoja berambut pirang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di bangku sebelah kiri namja yang sedang menikmati indahnya ciptaan Tuhan itu.

"Heh Hyukjae, apa yang kau lakukan. Menghalangi pemandangan saja" ucap namja itu pada yeoja berambut pirang yang kelihatan tengah emosi.

Yeoja itu malah membalikkan badan kekanan tepat dihadapan namja itu.

Sementara namja itu tetap tak peduli dan masih berusaha memiringkan kepala mencari celah untuk melihat yeoja imutnya tadi.

"Yesung apa yang terjadi pada hae, dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" tanya yeoja berambut pirang dan masih tak dihiraukan oleh namja didepannya.

"Yesung ceritakan padaku?" desak yeoja pirang itu.

"Aishh, tapi ngga usah pegang pegang dong" tukas namja sipit melirik tangan kirinya yang digenggem erat yeoja pirang itu.

'Hanya Wookie yang boleh memegangku' pikirnya sedikit mesum

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku apa yang disembunyikan Hae" tanya yeoja itu terus mendesak.

"Anio aku tak tahu apa-apa" jawab namja sipit itu seraya membalikkan badan dan membuka bukunya lagi.

"Bohong. Kau pasti berusaha membelanya" ucap yeoja itu namun tak mendapatkan respon.

Tiba-tiba yeoja pirang itu mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Kalau kau memberitahuku, aku akan memberimu nomor hape Wookie. Bagaimana?" tawar yeoja itu dengan suara pelan.

"Hhhh, dulu kau juga pernah memberiku, tapi kau menipuku. Ternyata itu nomor adjuhma-adjuhma. Aku tak percaya lagi padamu" jawab namja itu tanpa memalingkan wajah dari bukunya.

"Ani, dulu aku hanya bercanda, kali ini akan kuberi yang asli. Mau tidak?" kata yeoja itu sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya membuat namja disebelahnya menoleh.

"Berapa?" tanya namja itu yang ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Infonya dulu" ucap yeoja pirang.

"Ne. Sebenarnya Hae tengah mendekati Kibum, wakil ketua osis sekolah kita yang katanya cantik itu. Tapi menurutku Wookie yang paling cantik setelah ummaku" jelas namja sipit itu panjang ditambah lebar.

"Lee Donghae awas saja kau ya !" teriak yeoja berambut pirang entah pada siapa, beranjak dari duduknya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan.

.

"Hyukjae, jangan lupa janjimu" tagih namja sipit itu.

"Iya nanti, setelah ucapanmu itu terbukti benar!" tegas yeoja bernama Hyukjae itu, lalu pindah duduk di samping gadis imut bernama Wookie.

"Heh ?" Yesung hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah yeoja monkey itu. Dia fikir yeoja itu marah dansudah percaya padanya. Dan dia memang tidak mengada-ada tentang apa yang diucapkannya. Sedikit mengorbankan rahasia sahabat ikannya demi dapat nomor sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

WOOKIE POV

Kuamati teman sebangkuku yang tadi terus diam, selama pelajaran dia tetap diam. Padahal biasanya dia berisiknya saat tengah pelajaran. Dan salut untuknya yang tak menoleh sama sekali saat ulangan fisika tadi. Terakhir kulihat dia hanya mengisi sedikit di lembar jawabnya. Hanya nama, kelas dan tanggal.

.

"Hyukkie, gwaenchana? jangan diam terus kau membuatku takut" tanyaku menggoncang bahunya tetap tak ada respon.

"Dari tadi menyeringai seperti itu. Sadarlah eunhyuk !" ucapku kini menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Sungguh dia menyeramkan saat tersenyum menyeringai seperti itu.

"Aku sedang membuat rencana" akhirnya dia membuka mulut, tapi seringaiannya tambah lebar.

"Apa?" tanyaku masih tak mengerti.

"Akan kuapakan si ikan itu? ku pepes? ku bakar? ku goreng? atau ku presto?" jawabnya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, sepertinya dia kelaparan tapi wajahnya merah padam menahan marah.

Tapi sejak kapan Hyukkie bisa memasak?

Berkali-kali kulihat dia melirik tempat duduk Donghae dan yesung. Donghae yang sedang menggarungi alam mimpinya, dan Yesung yang sedang...

Memandangku.

Aku tak mengerti setiap aku melihatnya dia sudah melihatku lebih dulu entah sejak kapan.

Namja aneh yang hobi merayu.

Sebenarnya dia tampan sih hanya aku tak suka caranya menatapku. Membuatku ingin jauh-jauh darinya.

.

.

-/-

Kuamati buku-buku yang menjelaskan berbagai rumus aljabar itu bosan. Dari kelas 1 aku paling lemah di matematika makanya aku terus belajar, tapi tetap saja tak begitu mengerti.

Bukan berarti aku dapat nilai jelek, hanya saja aku tak pernah mendapat nilai lebih dari delapan. Sementara Yesung, dia selalu mendapat sepuluh. Yak ! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan namja itu.

Pandanganku beralih pada benda kecil di atas tasku. Kuayun-ayunkan coklat batangan berbungkus kertas silver di tanganku. Siapa ya yang memasukkan coklat ini ke tas ku?

Sudah berkali-kali soalnya.

Apa mungkin dari Yesung?

Mana mungkin? Yang kutahu dia hanya memberi bunga dan ucapan-ucapan anehnya.

Aissh, kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang kubuka saja coklat itu dan memakannya, karena aku memang suka coklat.

.

-Sumi chaoreuge kkeutkkaji dallinda kal gateun sirin barami gaseumeul tteryodo-

.

Kuambil ponsel flatku diatas ranjang, kutekan dial warna hijau tanpa kulihat siapa penelponnya karena terlalu malas.

"Yoboseyo" sapaku

'Yoboseyo' jawab suara di seberang sedikit samar

"Ada perlu apa ne?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi

'Hai' jawab orang itu tak nyambung. sekarang aku baru yakin ini suara seorang namja.

"Nuguya?" tanyaku

'Kau sudah lupa pada suaraku chagi?'

Tut..

Segera kupencet dial merah, jelas saja aku mengenal suara itu.

"Darimana dia dapet nomerku?"

heranku.

.

-Sumi chaoreuge kkeutkkaji dallinda...-

.

Ponselku terus berbunyi, dari nomor yang sama tadi.

Untuk ke-lima kalinya dia menelpon.

Kuangkat juga panggilan namja itu dengan malas.

"Apa?" tanyaku to the point.

'Jangan jutek gitu dong chagi'

timpal suara berat itu.

"Langsung saja deh Yesung" ucapku yang sedikit lelah

'Aku hanya ingin menyempaikan hal penting, makannya aku menelponmu' timpal Yesung

"Oh, mian. Memang hal penting apa?" tanyaku sedikit merasa bersalah tadi bersikap jutek, siapa tahu tujuan namja itu kali ini baik.

'Dengarkan baik-baik ne?' ucapnya.

"Ne" jawabku.

'Aku benar benar mencintaimu. Saranghae'

Tut..tut..tut..

Tiba-tiba telpon diputus secara sepihak, aku masih sedikit cengo.

WOOKIE POV END

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung sudah belum?" tanya seorang namja SMP yang tengah menunggu ponsel yang tadi dipinjam hyungnya malam itu. Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu masih setia mengamati sang hyung yang masih senyum-senyum aneh sambil mengamati ponsel miliknya. Berkali-kali juga hyungnya itu menciumi layar ponselnya.

"Jangan lama-lama hyung, aku juga harus menelpon Minnie noona" tukas namja cilik itu tak rela ponselnya dicium-cium

"Ne ne.. Nanti juga aku ganti pulsanya" jawab hyungnya mengulurkan ponsel sang adik, sedikit sebal karena didesak.

"Makanya beli pulsa dong, cinta tapi ngga modal" nasihat namja kecil itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar kakaknya.

"Maknae sok tau" gerutu namja yang dipanggil hyung tadi.

.

.

"Hyuuungg, ada sms dari nomer yang tadi" teriak suara dari luar kamar itu, lalu pintu kamar terbuka kasar.

Sang hyung yang kaget ikut berdiri menhampiri dongsaengnya.

'Baru tadi bersikap dingin, apa mungkin sekarang dia sudah berubah pikiran' batinnya.

"Mana? Mana?" cecar sang hyung lalu merebut ponsel di tangan adiknya. Buru-buru membuka sms dari sang belahan jiwa.

TOLONG HAPUS NOMERKU

Namja bermata sipit itu terus memperhatikan tulisan kapital yang baru saja dikirim yeoja imutnya

"Ahahahahah.. Kasihan sekali kau hyung" tawa sang adik saat ikut membaca pesan itu dari balik pungung hyungnya.

.

Cttaakk

.

"Appo hyung" sang adik terus mengusap kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan.

"Awas kau menertawakan ku lagi" kata sang kakak masih memperhatikan sms itu. Sang adik masih terkekeh pelan.

'Mana mungkin aku menghapus nomermu, itu tak akan pernah terjadi' batin namja sipit beradik satu itu.

.

"KKKYYYYYAAAAA"

Jduak.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dan suara benturan keras dari arah dapur.

Kedua kakak-adik itu saling bertatapan sejenak.

"UMMA" teriak mereka kompak lalu berlomba-lomba menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aduh capek *abis ngelap iler yeppa tadi*

Chapter 2 selese, humornya garing banget.

Gomawo yang udah riview ataupun meninggalkan jejak di chapt sebelumnya. Ini udah dilanjut ^^

Akhir kata **riview please**


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook and other member SuJu

Pairing : YeWook, HaeHyuk, KyuMin

Genre : Drama/ Romance/ Humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Para cast ga tau punya siapa, khusus Wookie oppa dia tunangan saya *dirajam*

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje ,Abal,Typo merajalela, Bahasa campur-campur

.

.

.

**-/-**

"Pinggang umma sakit, nanti kalian yang beresin meja makan dan piring-piringnya ne?" ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih cantik kepada kedua aegya namjanya.

Mereka sedang menikmati hidangan makan malam saat itu

"Jangan khawatir umma, yang tua akan menangani semuanya" ucap salah seorang namja magnae sembari melirik kearah hyungnya. Yang dilirik hanya mendelik.

"Kenapa tadi umma bisa sampai terpeleset begitu?" tanya namja sipit yang berposisi sebagai hyung disitu.

"Umma hanya kelelahan, jangan terlalu khawatir" ucap sang umma sambil tersenyum.

"Umma harus banyak istirahat ne, biar Kyu yang mengerjakan tugas rumah" timpal namja sipit itu, sang adik pun mendelik balik.

"Ah ne, terimakasih Kyu" sang umma tersenyum tulus pada si magnae yang memandang tidak rela.

"Oh ya Yesung, kapan kau akan memperkenalkan yeojachingumu pada umma? Kau selalu bilang akan membawanya kesini" tanya sang umma pada namja sipit itu.

"Secepatnya umma, secepatnya" jawab mantap namja bernama Yesung. Namja itu sedikit menerawang membayangkan saat dia bisa mengenalkan wookienya pada sang umma. 2 yeoja yang sangat dia sayangi, mempertemukan mereka.

"Tunggu saja sampai lebaran kura-kura" sang magnae hanya terkikik.

"Uhuuk..uhuuk..hhuk" magnae itu tersedak makanan yang tengah dikunyahnya. Yesung sengaja menepuk-nepuk punggung dongsaengnya cukup keras.

"Hyung.. appo. Ummaaa" magnae itu meringis dengan perlakuan hyungnya, bukannya membantu malah membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Disingkirkan tangan hyungnya kasar, lalu merengek pada ummanya.

Sang umma hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan kedua aegya namjanya yang beranjak dewasa itu. Mereka memang jarang akur dari dulu.

.

.

.

.

-/-

"Ada yang bisa dibantu adjuhssi" sapa seorang namja kepada pelanggannya yang sedang kebingungan memilih.

"Ah ne, saya masih bingung memilih bunga" jawab pelanggan itu.

"Kalau boleh saya tau adjuhssi ingin bunga seperti apa? Setiap bunga punya makna tersendiri" tanya namja itu ramah

"Saya ingin menyatakan perasaan saya pada seorang gadis, sebaiknya bunga apa ya?" tanya pelanggan itu sambil terus memperhatikan puluhan bunga yang berjejer rapi.

"Bagaimana dengan bunga gardenia ini. Yang artinya 'Secret Love' ini cocok bagi seseorang yang tak berani mengungkapkan cintanya" jelas namja itu menunjuk salah satu bunga berwarna putih yang bentuknya mirip mawar dengan tajuk-tajuk melingkar dan bersusun. Bunga dengan aroma harum dan umumnya digunakan sebagai tanaman hias itu terlihat cantik & elegan.

"Baiklah, berikan saya bunga itu emm berapa tangkai ya?" pelanggan itu masih berfikir

"Kalau boleh saya sarankan lebih baik 13 tangkai adjuhssi, menandakan anda selama ini menjadi pengagum rahasianya" ucap namja itu, dengan telaten dan sabar menjelaskan. tak pernah lupa dengan senyumannya itu. Membuat namja itu semakin terlihat tampan.

"Baiklah 13 tangkai, saya melihat bunga yang lain dulu" putus pelanggan itu beranjak dan melihat bunga-bunga lain disekitar.

"Kita harus pilih apa jika kita sudah putus asa karena ditolak berkali- kali" tanya seorang pelanggan namja lainnya kepada namja yeng tengah membungkus bunga yang sudah dipesan tadi.

"Untuk itu kita bisa memilih bunga primrose, artinya adalah saya tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" jawab namja itu masih berkutat dengan bunga-bunga digenggamannya.

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau memberi wookie bunga itu" timpal pelanggannya yang masih diacuhkan itu. Sang namja itu menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya nyengir kuda.

"Ternyata kau Donghae? ada apa kemari" tanya namja yang tengah membenahi letak bunga yang disusunnya itu.

"Aku ingin mencekikmu Yesung"

kata namja bernama donghae yang seketika mimik wajahnya berubah.

"Mwo" kaget namja yang dipanggil Yesung itu

"Kau tak setia kawan ya!" Donghae terus melangkah mendekati yesung dengan muka garang.

"Eh, Hae apa maksudmu?" tanya Yesung yang masih tak mengerti.

"Kau bicara apa pada Hyukkie? Bukannya kita sudah janji akan saling mendukung" pojok Donghae.

"Ah, itu. Tak apa kan, suatu hari kebohongan pasti akan terbongkar. Daripada menunggu lama dan membuat masalah semakin besar makanya aku membantumu mengatakanpada Hyukkie" jawab Yesung tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ne..ne.. sebagai rasa terima kasih aku jadi ingin memenggal kepalamu itu" sungut Donghae, namja itu masih kesal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Lihat segi positifnya Hae, aku jadi dapet nomer Wookie" ucap Yesung senyam-senyum.

"Kalau begitu aku juga minta. Kau kan sudah mengumpankanku?" timpal Donghae

"Andwaee.. Kau ingin gadis monyet itu marah lagi padamu. Sainganku itu sudah banyak hae, jangan ditambah-tambahin ne" jawab Yesung sedikit memelas, tak ingin berbagi nomer 12 digit yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala sejak kemarin malam.

"Kau takut tersaingi dengan ketampananku? Akhirnya kau mengakui juga" ucap Donghae bangga

"Ne.. Kau tampan, asal kau tak meminta nomer itu" timpal Yesung sedikit tak rela.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku bunga yang harus kuberi pada Hyukkie" ucap Donghae yang kini memperhatikan seluruh isi toko itu.

"Mawar kuning, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf sepertinya cocok" usul Yesung.

"Bukankah mawar kuning itu juga lambang perselingkuhan, kau jangan menipuku ya" tuduh Donghae.

"Ani, mawar kuning itu memang punya banyak arti, tapi lebih sering untuk alat meminta maaf. Kau tinggalkan saja note saat memberikannya, seperti yang kulakukan pada Wookie" sangkal Yesung, karena dia memang berbicara jujur. Tak mungkin dia menipu sahabat sendiri.

"Baiklah kuambil satu" tangan Donghae mengambil setangkai mawar kuning yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, namja itu lalu beranjak pergi.

"Donghae, bayar?" teriak Yesung saat 5 langkah Donghae meninggalkan toko itu.

"Masih untung aku tak mengambil 13 tangkai. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafmu padaku" Donghae ikut berteriak sebelum melambaikan bunga itu dan pergi.

.

.

.

-/-

Tok..tok..tok..

"Eunhyukie, annyeong"

Berkali-kali seorang namja berteriak, tak henti pula mengetuk pintu didepannya, berkali-kali juga tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah itu. Sang namja tetap tak putus asa, masih berharap pintu akan dibuka.

'Kalau perlu sampai malam pun akan kutunggu' fikir namja itu dengan tekat bulat. Tapi buktinya dia mulai kelelahan, tenggorokannya terasa kering akibat terus berteriak. Padahal dia merencanakan ingin kencan dengan yeojachingunya di hari minggu ini, tapi jangankan bertemu dibukakan pintu saja tidak. Memang sejak pertengkaran mereka kemarin, yeojachingunya itu sulit dihubungi.

Ya.. Itu memang salahnya, dia sendiri yang menyebabkan yeoja itu marah. Niat awal hanya bermain-main saja. Terlebih namja itu juga tak mengerti kenapa perasaannya begitu kompleks saat melihat yeoja yang cantik.

Playboy?

Dia juga tak menyangkal julukan itu, tapi buktinya meski dengan predikat playboy dia bisa bertahan lama pacaran dengan yeoja bernama Eunhyuk. 3 bulan lagi hubungan mereka akan genap 2 tahun.

Karena kelelahan namja itu terpaksa duduk di depan pintu, masih menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

"Hyukkie, aku tahu kau didalam. Keluarlah, aku lapar dan haus chagi" adu namja itu dengan suara parau sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

Namja itu sebelumnya sudah tahu orang tua hyukkie yang pulang kerja sampai larut malam, makannya dia rela duduk didepan pintu seperti itu. Kalau appa yeoja itu dirumah, sudah pasti dia akan ditendang saat itu juga karna merusak pemandangan depan rumah dan bisa saja dia tak boleh kembali lagi kesana karena namja itu membuat anak semata wayangnya sedih.

Justru karena sudah sangat akrab dengan keluarga eunhyuk namja itu jadi tahu sifat-sifat mereka. Apalagi appa yeoja itu yang berbadan besar dan jago taekwondo, dia tak ingin cari gara-gara

"Hyukkie chagi, keluarlah. Kita bisa selesaikan masalah dengan baik-baik" panggil namja itu lagi, bunga mawar kuning yang digenggam ditangan kirinya sudah agak layu.

Selembar kertas kecil tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam rumah itu melalui celah kecil dibawah pintu.

Namja itu mengambil dan membacanya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang Lee Donghae" ucap namja itu membaca sederet tulisan di kertas yang dipungutnya.

"Hyaa.. chagiya, aku sudah 3 jam disini. Tega sekali kau menyuruhku pulang. Apa kau tak rindu padaku" cerocos namja itu pada pintu yang tak bergeming. Namja itu kemudian menyelipkan mawar kuningnya dibawah pintu.

"Mianhae chagi. Itu tanda permintaan maafku, sekarang bukakan pintu ne" pinta Donghae, namja itu masih harap-harap cemas.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kibum?" timpal suara didalam.

"Aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa. Lagipula dia sudah menolakku" jawab namja itu jujur.

"Jadi setelah ditolak kau baru kembali padaku. Lebih tak termaafkan" suara yeoja itu terlihat jengkel.

"Mianhae"

"Aku mau melakukan apapun asal kau memaafkanku" tambah Donghae.

Pintu itu terbuka membuat namja dibawahnya yang bersandar terjungkal kedalam, namja itu buru-buru berdiri melihat yeojanya didepan mata. Hendak masuk kerumah itu tapi dadanya didorong oleh sang yeoja.

"Wae?" tanya namja itu heran. Hanya tatapan dingin sebagai balasannya.

Hyukkie kemudian menyodorkan buku dan sebuah pulpen di depan Donghae yang hanya bisa mengernyit.

"Katanya kau akan melakukan apa saja. Sekarang tolong kerjakan tugasku" ucap Eunhyuk tanpa dosa.

"Itu kan bisa nanti, sekarang aku lapar chagi" rengek Donghae mengelus perut datarnya.

"Kau fikir rumahku restoran. Kalau kau tak mau mengerjakan ya sudah, jangan lagi kau datang kesini" timpal Eunhyuk menarik bukunya.

"Ah, ne ne. tentu saja aku mau mengerjakannya" Donghae berusaha menahan pintu itu agar tak tertutup lagi.

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang menyerahkan tugas aljabarnya pada namjachingunya.

"Jadi aku dimaafkan?" tanya Donghae sembari masuk kedalam.

"Akan kufikirkan. Jika tugasku sudah selesai tinggalkan di atas meja. Kalau mau makan masak ramyun sendiri" jawab Eunhyuk melengos masuk kamar meninggalkan namja chingunya bersama tugas sekolahnya di ruang tamu.

'Sabar Hae, yeopyeon mu memang suka seenak jidat' batin namja itu mengurut dada.

.

.

.

.

-/-

Wookie POV

Kuacak-acak isi tas ku, bahkan semua buku sudah kukeluarkan satu-persatu. Tapi hasilnya lagi-lagi nihil, aku benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Bagaimana ini, sebentar lagi pelajaran Park Seonsae" racauku, masih dengan bingung dan sedikit jengkel. Kenapa aku bisa jadi pelupa begini sih, semalam sudah benar-benar kupersiapkan buku itu.

"Tenang Wookie, lebih baik kau menyalin punyaku saja" ucap Hyukkie menepuk pundakku pelan. Dan apa katanya tadi? Menyalin?

Jika aku menyalin tugasnya, itu akan ketahuan. Apalagi Hyukkie yang kebanyakan selalu mengarang bebas jika mengerjakan matematika.

"Kau jangan kuatir, Hae yang mengajariku tadi malam" lanjut Hyukkie yang sepertinya tahu apa yang kufikirkan, aku masih sibuk mengacak bukuku.

"Percuma Hyukkie lima puluh soal tak mungkin bisa kuselesaikan dalam setengah jam. Park seonsae malah akan semakin curiga jika aku hanya mengerjakan setengahnya" ucapku masih dengan keadaan panik, sepertinya untuk 4 jam ini aku harus pelajaran diluar kelas.

"Semakin percuma jika buku yang ada dirumah kau cari di sini. Mana mungkin ketemu" timpal Hyukkie yang membuatku putus asa. Lemas sekali rasanya. Padahal aku sudah mengerjakan tugas itu susah payah, 50 soal sangat disayangkan tentunya. Apalagi dengan jawabannya yang panjang-panjang itu.

Kutundukkan kepalaku di atas meja, kenapa aku begitu ceroboh.

Wookie POV END

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, sebelum kita mulai pelajaran. Keluarkan tugas kalian dulu" ucap guru yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kelas itu. Semuanya mengeluarkan tugas mereka masing-masing, kecuali yeoja imut yang kini malah berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri gurunya.

"Heh Wookie tidak membawa tugasnya ya" ucap pelan seorang namja pada teman sebangkunya.

Temannya itu hanya menatap sang yeoja yang kini sudah berada didepan kelas itu, lebih tepatnya didepan guru yang berusaha menahan amarah itu.

"Aku harus membantunya" ucap namja itu dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau jangan gila Yesung. Kau ingin menukarkan tugasmu pada Wookie, agar dia tak diusir dari kelas ini. Dan kau yang menggantikannya. Begitu?" namja disebelahnya menarik namja yang berdiri tadi hingga ia duduk kembali.

"Kau yang gila Donghae, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu" jawab namja bernama Yesung kesal niatnya dihalangi.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya namja yang dipanggil Donghae.

"Tentu saja aku ingin menemani Wookie, aku takkan membiarkannya digoda namja lain di luar kelas" jawab Yesung masih dengan suara pelan.

"Seonsae, aku juga lupa membawa tugas" Yesung beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengatakan hal tadi dengan enteng, bahkan namja itu malah senyam-senyum. Donghae melongo melihatnya.

Seonsaengnim pun agak kaget, biasanya Yesung tak pernah lupa. Apalagi saat pelajarannya. Guru itu jadi semakin garang karena merasa pelajarannya diremehkan.

"Baiklah kalian, keluar. Setelah istirahat nanti kalian harus sudah mengumpulkan essay tentang deskripsi aljabar 5 lembar" kata guru itu dengan wajah merah padam.

"Baiklah seonsae, gomawo" jawab Yesung dengan senyum semakin lebar lalu menggandeng tangan gadis disampingnya keluar kelas.

Semua murid yang melihat hanya menggeleng-geleng maklum.

.

.

Namja itu kian erat menggenggam tangan yeojanya.

Yeojanya?

Menurut namja itu yeoja itu memang miliknya. Hanya pemikiran sepihak.

"Kenapa malah kesini, kita kan harus mengerjakan tugas essay" ucap yeoja itu yang pasrah saja dibawa ketaman sekolah mereka.

Salah !

Bukan pasrah, lebih tepatnya tak bisa melawan. Berkali-kali ia berusaha melepaskan tangan besar berjari mungil milik namja itu, justru genggamannya semakin erat.

"Ne, aku lupa.. Jadi kebawa suasana..hehe" namja itu menepuk dahinya, lalu menggaruknya sambil cengengesan. Namja itu kembali menyeret sang yeoja. Kali ini menuju perpustakaan yang sepi.

Masih dengan tangan yang saling bertautan namja dan yeoja itu masuk keperpustakaan. Sang namja menarik satu kursi mempersilahkan yeoja imut itu duduk, dan menarik kursi sebelahnya menggeserkan sedikit ke kanan ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping yeoja itu, bahkan bahu mereka saling bertempelan saking dekatnya.

Yeoja imut itu seketika memegang kepalanya.

"Wookie, gwaenchana?" tanya namja sebelahnya panik.

"Kau membuatku pusing Yesung" jawab yeoja itu jujur.

"Benarkah? kau begitu memikirkanku ne?" tanya namja itu kepedean, membuat yeoja itu mengurut pelipisnya.

"Aku cari buku- bukunya dulu, Wookie tunggu disini ne" ujar namja itu menuju tumpukan rak yang isinya buku-buku pelajaran. Namja itu kembali dengan membawa 4 buku tebal dan beberapa lembar kertas kosong serta pulpen. Tak mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah yeoja itu melainkan di depannya.

Dia menyodorkan 2 buku yang dibawanya pada sang yeoja, mulai membuka buku lainnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di lembaran kertas kosongnya.

'Jika sedang serius begitu, dia terlihat tampan' batin yeoja didepannya dan sedetik kemudian menggeleng-geleng. Menolak apa yang tengah difikirkannya tadi.

.

.

.

-/-

Tuk..tuk..tuk

Terlihat seorang namja sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok bercat coklat.

Kaki itu dihentak-hentakkan pelan dan seirama. Udara yang begitu panas membuat peluh yang menetes dari dahinya semakin deras. Jaket yang tadi dikenakannya sengaja dilepas, memutar-mutarkannya diudara dengan harapan mengurangi hawa panas di sekeliling tubuhnya. Tak ayal pula jaket itu membawa bencana bagi orang yang lewat, entah kena wajah mereka atau membuat mereka oleng saat berjalan dan namja itu dengan wajah tak bersalah hanya akan mengucap 'mianhae' pada setiap korbannya dengan cengengsan.

"Minnie lama sekali sih" gerutu namja itu, menutup kepala dengan satu tangan dan matanya menyipit memperhatikan matahari yang kini hampir tepat dia atas kepalanya. Sementara seragam putih tipis yang ia kenakan sudah basah oleh keringatnya sendiri. Berkali kali ia menoleh ke arah belakang memastikan apa sudah ada yang keluar dari pintu gerbang besar itu. Kyuhyun nama namja itu, dia masih mengenakan seragam SMP nya lengkap dengan dasi yang masih melekat pula. Hari ini dia berinisiatif memberi kejutan pada yeojachingunya, makanya dia rela menghitamkan kulit ditemani tatapan aneh satpam penjaga gerbang karena tingkah yang dibuat namja itu dari tadi.

Kriiiiiinnngggg

Kyuhyun mulai memperhatikan satu-persatu yeoja yang keluar dari gerbang itu. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah mengobrol berjalan ke arahnya. Tapi saat sampai didepannya yeoja itu berjalan melewatinya seolah tak melihat.

"Minnie-ah !" teriak Kyuhyun manja dari berjalan menyusul 2 yeoja yang berhenti membelakanginya

"Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya yeoja disamping Sungmin.

"Kibum, dia..."

"Apa dia adikmu? bukankah adikmu itu hanya Sungjin?" tanya yeoja itu lagi memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Mwo! Adik? Aku namjachingunya" tegas Kyuhyun dengan dagu diangkat.

"Benarkah Minnie? Namjachingumu 'masih SMP' eoh" cecar yeoja itu lagi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa yang salah aku masih SMP. Kita saling mencintai kok" bangga Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan diatas pinggang. Sungmin hanya melotot.

"Minnie, mau kemana. Chagi wait me..." panggil Kyuhyun saat Sungmin melengos pergi tanpa permisi.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, sopanlah sedikit" ucap Sungmin kesal masih membiarkan Kyuhyun mengejarnya.

"Mianhae nona, aku hanya ingin menjemputmu dan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Jangan marah padaku ne?" rayu Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Sungmin.

"Pokoknya aku marah padamu" ucap Sungmin

"Wae? Apa salahku?" tanya Kyuhyun mensejajarkan jalannya.

"Kau bahkan tak tahu apa salahmu. Kapan kau akan dewasa kyu? Sudah jangan ikuti aku lagi" tegas Sungmin menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun untuk tak mengikutinya dan menaiki bus yang lewat.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas "Kenapa sih yeoja itu sulit dimengerti"

"Kyu sedang apa disini?" seorang namja dengan seragam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Sungmin tadi menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Aniya Yesung hyung" jawab Kyuhyun lemas.

"Mianhe, hari ini aku langsung ke toko. Padahal kau sudah jauh-jauh menjemputku" ucap yesung dengan nada menyesal yang hanya dibalas tatapan 'memang siapa yang menjemputmu?' milik Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah itu Wookie, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerbang sekolah hyungnya.

"Panggil dia nona, dia itu calon kakak iparmu" tegur Yesung.

"Kau yakin dia calon kakak iparku..." ucap Kyuhyun menggantung membuat Yesung ikut memperhatikan apa yang tengah dilihat adiknya saat ini.

Seorang namja tampan bertubuh tegap membukakan pintu mobil untuk yeoja imut itu, mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain sebelum sang yeoja masuk ke mobil dan namja itu berjalan memutar lalu ikut masuk dibelakang kemudi. Mobil itupun semakin berjalan menjauh meninggalkan beberapa pertanyaan untuk beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian tadi.

"Tidak mungkin itu supirnya kan hyung, dia masih memakai seragam SMU?" ucap Kyuhyun membuat namja disampingnya semakin panas.

"Andwaaeee" teriak Yesung.

Padahal Wookie dan Yesung mulai akrab sejak pagi tadi.

"Aish hyung, kau jangan membuatku malu disini" tukas Kyuhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan hyungnya.

.

.

.

-/-

"Wookie..wookie" panggil Hyukjae yang baru datang ke kelas.

"Uhh, kenapa sih. Tak perlu berteriak aku sudah dengar" ucap Wookie menutup telinga sebelah kirinya.

"Kau punya namjachingu ne? Kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita padaku. Seperti apa dia?" tanya Hyukjae bersemangat.

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" Wookie yang tak mengerti hanya bisa menyatukan kedua alisnya menatap Hyukjae.

"Yang menjemputmu kemarin, berita itu menyebar luas. Sayang sekali aku tak melihatnya" ucap Hyukjae dengan nada dibuat menyesal.

"Oh, itu Siwon oppa" Wookie berucap datar.

"Jadi oppa mu sudah kembali, sejak kapan?" mata Hyukjae semakin membulat mendengar penuturan Wookie.

"Sejak 2 hari yang lalu, dia sudah mengurus kepindahan sekolahnya" jelas Wookie tentang oppa satu-satunya yang dimiliki yang baru saja memutuskan pindah ke Seoul. Perbedaan umur satu tahun itu membuat mereka kerapkali dianggap pasangan kekasih jika berjalan bersama.

"Kalau begitu boleh kan sering-sering aku kerumahmu" Hyukkie semakin menggebu-gebu pasalnya Hyukkie dari dulu mengagumi kakak dari Wookie itu. Ingat hanya kagum, jangan samakan dengan Donghae. *dijitak haeFishy*

"Tapi apa ini baik-baik saja untuknya?" tanya Hyukkie menoleh sebelah kanan bangkunya dimana terdapat yesung sedang terduduk lesu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sepertinya dia salah paham, apa kau tak ingin menjelaskannya?" lanjut Hyukkie beralih menatap Wookie.

"Ani, untuk apa. Kurasa tak perlu" jawab Wookie tak acuh.

.

.

.

-/-

.

.

Yesung POV

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika gadis yang kau cintai sudah punya namjachingu?

Apa yang kau lakukan jika perjuanganmu selama ini sia-sia?

Apa aku harus mundur teratur?

Namja itu, dia namja yang sempurna. Awalnya aku tak percaya, tapi aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri namja itu menyium pipi Wookie.

Tak perlu bertanya dari mana aku tahu hal itu, aku menyelidiki untuk lebih pastinya. Pergi kerumah wookie dan sepertinya hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Kemarin kulihat mereka masuk ke rumah itu bersama dengan bergandengan tangan.

Jangan tanya apakah aku merasa sakit? Bahkan aku kacau.

Kim Ryeowook, gadis yang kucintai. Gadis yang ingin kukenalkan pada ummaku sebagai yeojachinguku. Tak ada harapan lagi. Apakah aku harus melupakannya? Belum pernah aku melihatnya tersenyum selebar itu pada namja lain. Meskipun aku tak sesempurna namja itu tapi aku yakin aku bisa menjadi lebik baik darinya karena cinta yang kumiliki. Adakah kesempatan untuk itu?

"Sebelum mereka berdiri didepan pendeta, sebelum upacara sakral itu terjadi. Kau masih punya kesempatan, bersemangatlah yesungie" ujar Donghae menepuk bahuku menularkan percikan-percikan semangatnya.

Benar! Dan yang akan berdiri dihadapan pendeta bersama wookie kelak adalah aku. Bukankah aku selalu meyakini hal itu?

"Yesungie oppa, hwaiting!" ucap Donghae dengan logat kataleknya meniru gaya yeoja dengan kedua tangan dikepalkan didepan dada dan ekspresi seimut mungkin membuatku ingin muntah.

Yesung POV END

.

.

.

-/-

"Kim Ryeowook" panggil yesung pada Wookie, namja itu sudah menunggu 1 jam hingga klub memasak yang diikuti Wookie usai. Panggilan itu terasa aneh ditelinga Wookie, bukan namanya yang salah. Namja itu tak pernah memanggilnya seformal itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wookie sedikit canggung.

"Apa benar yang kemarin itu namjachingumu?" tanya Yesung berat.

"Eh?"

Yesung menatap Wookie datar, namja itu terus berjalan kedepan membuat Wookie memundurkan langkahnya hingga tubuhnya terhimpit tembok.

Seulas senyum terukir dibibir Yesung membuat yeoja di depannya takut dengan perubahan ekspresi secepat itu. Salahkan koridor yang sepi karena dia paling akhir keluar dari klub.

"Kalian berpacaran?" tanya Yesung mengunci pergerakan ryeowook dengan kedua telapak tangan pada tembok samping kanan-kiri kepala Wookie.

"Aku..." tak dipungkiri yeoja itu sedikit gugup memandang mata namja didepannya.

"Aku melihatnya mencium pipimu. Apakah hal itu sering terjadi?" tanya Yesung sedikit berat mengucapkan hal itu.

"Sering, tapi.."

"Hanya pipi?" potong Yesung yang dijawab anggukan yeoja itu.

-chu-

Yesung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Wookie, bibir itu saling bertaut hanya sebentar diikuti mata sang yeoja yang terbelalak kaget dengan tingkah nekad Yesung

"Jadi aku yang pertama melakukannya" ucap Yesung setelah memundurkan badannya cepat lalu ambil langkah seribu sebelum ditimpuk sepatu oleh yeoja mungil itu.

"UUWWAAAAA.. Apa yang dia lakukan?" teriak Wookie yang sepersekian detik tadi hanya sanggup melongo. Sementara sang tersangka cekikikan bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa-apa" ucap namja itu lirih masih terkikik dengan ekspresi manis penuh semburat merah yang dihasilkan wajah Wookie.

.

.

.

.

Disebrang koridor berlawanan seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan senyuman kecewa

"Apa sih hebatnya yeoja itu?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

Mianhe apdet lama, cerita semakin gaje lagi

Okeh saya mau balesian review deh :

**UthyDianRyeosomnia**** – **Haha iya Yeye emang gamodal, kenapa saya buat dia menderita disini *digiles pake ddangko* Makasih udah review ^^

**cloud3024**** – **Yesung ga akn nyerah kok, terus saya semangatin kok si yeye*apadeh* mianhe ga bias cepet publish. Makasih udah review

**winda1004 – **Ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih udah review ^^

**RyeoRim**** –** Yeye Cuma bsa beli siomay dari bayaran ff ini hehe *author pelit* ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review ^^

**Ddhanifa aaolfa – **Makasih udah suka ff gaje ini, wookie emang imut *kyaaa* sudah dilanjut juga. Makasih udah review ^^

**YeWook yeoja – **Mianhae ga bias apdet kilat. Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review ^^

**YesyesungPaoppa – **Yewook belum bersatu, tapi mereka sudah saya dekatkan(?) makasih udah review ^^

**LeeHaeNa **- Ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih udah review ^^

**Wookielf – **Saya juga deg-degan loh (?) Ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih udah review ^^

.

.

Wookeh deh untuk chapter ini saya juga nagih review

**RnR please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook and other member SuJu

Pairing : YeWook, HaeHyuk, KyuMin

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Humor (?)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Para cast ga tau punya siapa, khusus wookie oppa dia tunangan saya *dirajam*

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje ,Abal,Typo merajalela, Bahasa campur-campur

.

.

.

**-/-**

**Yesung POV**

Kuambil tempat duduk di koridor depan kelas, pandanganku kosong kedepan dengan headset yang masih menggantung ditelinga kananku. Bahkan aku tak tahu lagu apa yang sedang kuputar saat ini, aku hanya harap ini bukan lagu syahrini(?)

Banyak orang berlalu-lalang didepan sana namun tetap tak menarik perhatianku, cewek-cewek yang berdandan menor itu dengan cara jalan yang sengaja dilenggak-lenggokan seperti bibi jamu di kompleks rumahku saja. Heii, berdandan berlebihan itu juga dilarang bukan, difikir mereka mau dangdutan apa? Kalau iya aku tak mau menyawer(?)

Oh, jangan dengarkan ocehanku ini, aku sedang galau*bisa galau juga?* dan jangan tanya kenapa aku galau, aku belum bab 3 hari#plak (cukup itu curhatan saya).

Grep

"Kenapa masih diluar?" lengan kecil itu bergelayut dipinggangku, dengan sikap manjanya ia membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku lalu meniupnya pelan.

Ahh..suara itu membuatku gila. tapi tidak, aku kan sedang marah padanya.

Kuhempaskan tangannya agar menjauh dari tubuhku, masih dengan sikap tak acuh aku memasangkan headset yang tadi menganggur untuk telinga kiriku, gadis itu ikut duduk disampingku memeluk pinggangku dari samping dengan kepala bersender dipundakku.

"Cukup ini sekolah Wookie!"

Kulepas lagi pelukannya, bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan matanya memandangku sendu seolah ingin kusentuh. Oh God! Andaikan tempat ini sepi.

"Kau masih marah padaku? Jebal mianhe" muka memelas itu diperlihatkannya lagi, membuat libido ku kembali naik

*hei-hei ni ff ga ada penaikan rate ya*

"Untuk apa minta maaf, kalau kau lebih senang dengannya pergi saja" baru aku berdiri dan ingin masuk kelas, cengkraman kecil itu menghentikan langkahku. Wookie menarik pergelangan tanganku membuatku terduduk lagi, kali ini pantatku mengadu kesakitan karena ulah yeojaku ini.

"Jangan acuhkan aku yesungie"

Dia memelukku, menyurukkan kepalanya didadaku seperti bocah yang bersembunyi saat takut disuntik. Kuelus berkali-kali surai panjang miliknya. Bisa kurasakan kehangatan tubuh mungil ini, tubuh yang selalu ingin kupeluk setiap waktu jika bisa dan tak akan kulepaskan untuk siapapun. Aku terlalu mencintai gadis ini.

"Kau membohongiku" ucapan lirihku cukup membuatnya mendongak, kedua manik coklat itu menatap manik hitamku dalam, mencoba menyelami apa yang ada di dalam diriku lewat pandangan ini dan aku yakin ia menemukan sebuah kekecewaan disana. Jari lentiknya mendekat pada wajahku, mengusap pipiku lalu melepaskan dua headset yang masih bertengger dikedua cuping ini.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Melihat yeojaku bergandengan dengan namja lain dibelakangku. Apa aku tak boleh marah?"

Kuluapkan semua emosiku didepannya. Meskipun aku mudah luluh dengan tatapan itu, tapi sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku beberapa hari ini tak bisa kupendam lebih lama. Aku ingin menghabisi namja itu kurasa kalau ia ada didepanku sekarang.

Ryeowook tersenyum, gadis penyuka winnie the pooh itu meraih kedua tanganku, menangkupkan telapak tanganku pada kanan dan kiri pipi chubby miliknya.

Hhh.. Tak kupedulikan banyak orang yang sedang menonton adegan ini. Harusnya sebelum ini aku menancapkan papan bertuliskan '"1000 WON/ORG"' di area rumput depanku.

Pandanganku tak bisa beralih dari yeoja imut ini. Ia tak membiarkan mata elangku untuk melirik hal lain disekitar, tampang-tampang mupeng sunbae dan hoobaeku.

"Percaya padaku, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya kau yang ada disini" diarahkan kedua tanganku didadanya, untung tidak sampai menempel #plak

"Aku tak yakin padamu"

~chu~

Bisa terasa bibir itu menyentuh keningku

"Apa ini sudah bisa menjadi bukti?"

"Tidak"

~chu~

"Bagaimana dengan ini" ucapnya seraya mencium kedua pipiku

"T.i.d.a.k" tekanku membuatnya menghela nafas

~chu~ hidungku kini jadi sasaran

"Sudahkah?"

"Belum"

~chu~ bibir manis itu hanya mendarat sebentar dibibirku dan lepas landas lagi.

"Please forgive me"

"Yak. Kurang lama" protesku

Ryeowook tersenyum menanggapinya, didekatkan lagi wajahnya pada wajahku kali ini dengan gerakan lambat. Hembusan nafasnya menderu, seperti aroma buah yang segar. Kupejamkan mataku siap menerima.

.

PLETAKK..

.

"Melamun saja dari tadi !" Kuusap kepalaku yang tiba-tiba sakit

Mana yeoja imutku tadi?

Ciumanku manaa ? *ala iklan*

"Kau pasti melamun yang tidak-tidak. Wajah memerah mu itu aku sudah hapal" sesosok siluman ikan(?) berdiri dihadapanku, menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

"Rambutmu ini semakin memanjang karna sering berpikir mesum" kini rambutku yang ajang tarikan.

"Hyaa, kau pengganggu"

kubalas menepuk pipinya dan menarik rambutnya seperti yang ia lakukan tadi. Dia tak bisa melihatku senang sebentar saja.

"Aku diutus untuk membawamu kealam nyata, kau tak lihat orang-orang itu terkikik melihat tampang anehmu tadi" donghae menunjuk murid yang berlalu lalang didepan kami. Yah mungkin aku sudah benar-benar sadar dari lamunan tadi, tak ada sunbae dan hoobaeku yang bergerombol disini.

"Yang ada mereka terpesona padaku" kutinggalkan Donghae dan masuk kedalam kelas, ia menguntit di belakangku. Jika tak ada dia aku sudah memasuki tahap ciuman yang lebih lama tadi. Aku duduk, dia ikut duduk. Kenapa aku merasa seperti induk ayam sekarang.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Wookie?"

"Aku sudah menciumnya, disini!" ucapku sambil menunjuk bibir, membuat ikan mokpo ini membulatkan mata. Tuh kan, ekspresinya selalu berlebihan.

"Jinjja? Pantas dia absen hari ini"

"Ya! Apa maksud ucapanmu"

"Ah, lupakan..hehe"

Apa benar dia tak masuk karena insiden kemarin itu? Tidak mungkin! Dia kelihatan suka kok*pede bgt*

Apa karna ciumanku yang kurang lama(?)

Oke, sampai mana lamunanku tadi? Apa kalian ingin masuk kedalamnya? Oh jangan harap. Hanya aku dan Wookie saja oke, tanpa siluman utusan ikan ini.

**Yesung POV END**

.

.

.

**-/-**

"Oppa, bagaimana dengan tas itu?"

"Kau ini! Kenapa harus membolos dan mengajak oppa kesini?"

"Tak apa kan? Jarang-jarang aku bisa jalan bareng oppa, besok pun sudah mulai sekolah. Pasti oppa lebih sibuk jadi murid baru"

Yeoja itu beralih menarik tangan oppanya setelah memasukkan tas selempang pilihannya kedalam tas belanja besar, kini mereka ada dideretan kemeja pria.

"Bagaimana dengan yang kotak-kotak ini" gadis itu menunjuk kemeja biru bermotif kotak-kotak. "Wookie sudah terlalu banyak memilih baju untuk oppa, belikan untuk namjachingumu juga" wajah Ryeowook merona mendengar penuturan itu, entah kenapa saat mendengar kata namjachingu bayangan Yesung berkelebat di kepalanya. Apa karna efek ciuman pertama itu?

"Kenapa jadi malu? Dongsaeng oppa sudah punya kekasih ternyata"

"Anio"

"Tak mau cerita pada oppa huh?" Ryeowook menggeleng. Oke kali ini dia harus mengakui pertama kali pipinya merona untuk namja, dan itu Yesung.

'Bukan, ini bukan perasaan apa-apa' teriak gadis itu dalam hati.

"Siwon oppa aku lapar, kajja kita food court" dengan satu kali tarikan Siwon mengikuti langkah mungil Ryeowook, adik satu-satunya itu memang tak pernah bercerita tentang namja padanya. Tapi kali ini sikapnya yang menghindar saat ditanyai seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu, cepat atau lambat dia akan tau sendiri nanti.

.

.

.

**-/-**

Bruuakkk

"Aawww"

"Nona, gwaenchana? Eh bukannya kau Kibum?"

Yeoja yang baru tertabrak sepeda itu meringis memegang kakinya.

"Mianhe, aku tak sengaja. Apa sakit" Yesung sang tersangka penabrakan membungkukkan badanya dalam-dalam, dia sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Padahal dia juga sudah memperhatikan jalan dengan baik, atau karna terlalu banyak melamun?

"Gwaenchana. Tapi rasanya kakiku seperti patah" ucapan Kibum membuat Yesung meneguk ludah.

Patah?

Dia sudah membuat kaki anak orang patah? Apa yang bisa lakukannya.

"Kajja kita ke rumah sakit"

"Anio, aku hanya bercanda, haha"

Namja itu bernafas lega mendengarnya. Apa yang akan ia jelaskan pada orangtua kibum kalau seandainya kaki itu memang terluka. Mengorbankan tabungan yang ia simpan selama ini?

"Kibummie, kau kenapa?"

"Minnie" Kibum tersenyum melihat sang sahabat menghampiri dia yang masih dalam posisi terduduk didepan Yesung.

"Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?"

"Ya! apa itu, aku..sepedaku hanya tak sengaja menabraknya" Yesung yang tak terima dipandangi sinis oleh Sungmin ikut berkoar. Kalau dengan Sungmin, mereka cukup dekat mengingat gadis penyuka buah labu itu adalah yeojachingu adiknya.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja dan tak membantunya?"

"Ani. Baru saja aku ingin membantunya"

Sungmin menggapai lengan kanan Kibum hendak membantunya berdiri. Kibum hanya menggeleng dengan ringisan yang coba ditahannya.

"Wae?" tanya Yesung yang melihat hal itu. "Kurasa kakinya terkilir" timpal Sungmin

"Bawa dia naik" titah Yesung setelah mengambil sepedanya yang tadi terdampar. "Ayo bummie!"

"Pegangan ne" Sungmin menuntun tangan Kibum untuk melingkar erat di pinggang namja tampan itu, tampak wajah yeoja itu memerah dibelakang punggung Yesung. Yeoja bergigi kelinci itu memberikan satu jempolnya pada sang sahabat sebelum sepeda yang ditumpangi Kibum semakin menjauh.

"Gomawo Yesung"

Senyuman hangat namja itu yang mewakili tanggapan ucapan Kibum tadi, kakinya tak berhenti mengayuh kedua pedal sepeda.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

.

.

.

**-/-**

"Hae?"

"Hnng?"

"Aku sangat senang hari ini"

"Aku juga"

Gadis berambut pirang itu makin merekatkan genggamannya pada tangan namja yang berjalan disampingnya, senyuman tak henti-henti tersungging dibibirnya, begitu pula dengan namjachingunya. Mereka sedang menyusuri jalanan setapak setelah pulang kencan hari ini.

"Hae?"

"Ne"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apapun akan kujawab"

Hyukjae nama gadis itu, ia merengkuh bagian kanan dari lengan kekar Donghae, kepalanya tak bisa menyender dilengan itu mengingat tinggi mereka yang sama.

"Kalau didunia ini tak ada Lee Hyukjae, apa kau akan menyukai gadis lain?"

"Tentu"

"Mwo?"

"Tentu..tentu tidak maksudku"

Yeoja itu tertawa, lalu mengecup pipi kanan Donghae sekilas. Mereka benar-benar membuat iri orang-orang yang ada disitu, bermesraan ditempat umum. Seperti kata pepatah lama, saat orang jatuh cinta dunia serasa milik berdua dan yang lain hanyalah kerumunan semut nyasar.

"Chagi" suara Donghae kini yang memanggil Eunhyuk

"Ne"

"Kau tahu persamaan bulan dan bintang?"

"Emm, sama-sama cantik kayak aku kan?"

"Salah! bulan dan bintang itu sama-sama menyimpan cahaya dari matahari dan memantulkannya kebumi pada malam hari" jawab Donghae layaknya menghapal pelajaran biologi.

"Ihh, nyebelin" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya, sikap manjanya kumat lagi.

"Apa persamaan monyet dan ikan, kau tahu?" tanpa memperhatikan sikap ngambek Eunhyuk, Donghae mulai melayangkan pertanyaan ngga mutu sejenis.

"Masa bodo" dumel yeoja itu, meski ia sedang marah, ia tetap memeluk lengan namjanya erat.

"Mereka kan sama-sama kakek buyut kita" Donghae tertawa menanggapi ucapannya sendiri, tak sadarkah ia monyet generasi ke enam(?) yang ada disampingnya mulai melayangkan tatapan kematian.

Oke, siapa sih orang yang mau disamain dengan monyet? Padahal kita memang keturunan mereka kan? *ditendang*

Set

"ckcckck"

"Ya, Hae apa yang kau lihat?"

"Tulangnya bagus, aku jadi lapar"

Sesosok yeoja barusan lewat didepan mereka mampu mengalihkan dunia Donghae sejenak. Kaki indahnya yang terekspos sampai paha terlihat seperti hiasan yang menggantung. Namja itu berdecak kagum menyaksikan pemandangan itu, sementara Eunhyuk harus bisa menahan kesebalannya.

"Donghae! Aku pulang sendiri saja" ujar Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga terjungkal kebelakang tapi tidak sampai jatuh. Yeoja itu mengomel tak jelas dan meninggalkan namja yang masih kebingungan dengan sikapnya itu. Demi apapun ia ingin sekali membalas sikap Donghae yang seenaknya saja, terlepas dari betapa ia mencintai Donghae. 'Memang hanya namja itu yang bisa main-main'

.

.

.

**-/-**

Pagi itu sama seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, hanya yang berbeda ada satu orang yang menjadi penghuni tambahan di sekolah itu. Seorang namja yang sepertinya akan membuat sebuah kehebohan dari para yeoja penggila gosip mengingat namja pindahan dari luar negeri itu selain tampan juga pintar.

"Oppa kerahmu belum rapi, sini aku betulkan"

Gadis berkulit kuning langsat itu menghentikan langkah kaki namja disampingnya, beberapa orang yang lewat sedikit berbisik melihat pemandangan didepan gerbang itu.

"Wookie, kau terlalu memperhatikan oppa. Kau tak malu?" namja itu mengelus surai yeoja didepannya yang sudah membetulkan kerahnya yang tertekuk tadi.

"Ani, oppa ku kan tampan. Kenapa aku harus malu" jawab yeoja yang dipanggil Wookie tadi. Ia menggamit lengan oppanya untuk masuk gerbang dan menghiraukan beberapa tatapan aneh yang mengarah pada mereka,

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sesuatu diparkiran khusus sepeda sana. Terlihat seorang namja yang tengah memarkirkan sepedanya dan yeoja yang menunggu disamping namja itu, entah karena efek sinar matahari atau apa tapi pipi yeoja yang diketahui bernama Kibum itu memerah.

'Dasar Playboy' rutuk Ryeowook dalam hati ketika melihat kedua orang itu bergandengan dan mulai masuk gedung sekolah.

"Wae, kenapa berhenti" Siwon kembali kebelakang menyusul Ryeowook, sedikit heran dengan sikap dongsaengnya yang tiba-tiba cemberut. "Gwaenchana, kajja aku ingin mengantar oppa ku ini sampai kekelasnya" ucap Ryeowook menggamit lengan Siwon.

.

.

"Wookie"

"Wookie"

Akhirnya penantian Yesung untuk melihat yeoja itu hari ini terwujud juga. jujur ia sudah bosan jika hanya melamun tanpa memandang objek fantasinya. Ryeowook tetap berjalan ke arah bangkunya seolah panggilan Yesung tadi hanya angin lewat. Bahkan mungkin kali ini tanggapannya lebih datar tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa dia masih bersikap begitu, kan harusnya aku yang marah" gumam Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook melengos dari hadapannya.

"Coba kulihat! Ahh pantas kau belum sisiran" seseorang dari arah belakang membalikkan tubuh Yesung, tanpa rasa dosa ia mengacak rambut namja itu. Yesung mendengus atas perlakuan namja yang baru datang itu. Hei! Ini adalah gaya rambut andalannya, seenaknya saja dibilang belum sisiran.

"Hae, aku serius" ditampiknya tangan Donghae lalu merapikan poni rambutnya hingga kebentuk semula, untung dia pakai rejois *nah lho*. Rambut sedikit keriting yang juga ikal itu sangat eksotis~menurut Yesung~ bahkan tak ada yang bisa menyamai keeksotisan rambutnya.

"Kenapa sih yeoja itu susah dipahami" lirih Yesung menatap gadis cantik yang sedang sibuk menulis itu, padahal pelajaran belum di mulai.

"Iya memang susah dipahami" timpal Donghae manggut-manggut dengan tatapannya pada yeoja yang duduk disamping Ryeowook yang sedang menikmati sekotak susu strowberry. Yeoja itu ibarat piramida bermuda menurut mereka.

.

.

"Kau seperti sedang sebal, ceritakan padaku" gadis yang sedang meminum kotak susu terus memperhatikan sikap sahabatnya yang tumben aneh. Setelah serutan terakhirnya pada minuman itu ia mengambil lagi minuman yang masih bersegel dari dalam tas, masih sama seperti yang tadi yaitu rasa strowberry. Minuman itu memang menjadi jamuan yang mutlak ada untuknya disetiap pagi.

"Kau masih kesal karena dicium Yesung?" pertanyaan yeoja itu masih tak didengar Ryeowook yang tengah asik sendiri dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau tahu, tadi pagi aku melihatnya berangkat dengan Kibum. Berboncengan"

Ucapan Ryeowook hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari Eunhyuk. Oke, sejak kapan sahabatnya itu membicarakan namja? Dan ini untuk kedua kali Ryeowook berbicara tentang Yesung, yang pertama soal ciuman pertamanya yang dicuri dan yang kedua tentang ... kecemburuannya mungkin. 'Kibum? Bukankah ia gadis yang pernah didekati Donghae juga' batin Eunhyuk, Kibum juga gadis yang kerap dilihatnya ditoko coklat appanya.

'Ya! apa Yesung ingin menjadi generasi penerus Donghae karena tak bisa mendapatkan KIbum?'

"Hahhh" Ryeowook menghela nafas, mengibas-kibaskan jari tangannya sejenak sebelum kembali menggenggam penanya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau memikirkan namja itu"

"Molla"

"Kau marah?"

"Marah? Ada-ada saja"

Eunhyuk meneguk ludah mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, buku yang menjadi goresan atas pena Ryeowook sudah cukup menjadi bukti jika gadis itu sedang kesal. Coretan-coretan tak beraturan itu seperti tumpukan mi ramen jika dideskripsikan.

.

.

Krriiiinnnngg

.

**Yesung POV**

Istirahat pertama sudah dimulai. Kututup bukuku dengan pandangan bosan, kulihat Donghae juga merasa bosan. Empat jam berturut-turut kita harus mendengarka ocehan guru sejarah itu. Oke, bahkan tak ada satupun yang masuk diotakku selama empat jam tadi, tapi aku bisa menghitung berapa kali guru itu mengucapkan kata 'menurut saya' ,hari ini 20 lebih. Dan yang membuatku bertahan selama empat jam adalah wajah bak bidadari gadis itu. Saat dalam keadaan sadar ia seperti putri dalam dongeng, tapi saat ia tertidur, ia seperti sosok bidadari, putih bersih bersinar cling.

'Dia mau kemana?'

Gadisku itu keluar kelas setelah mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari dalam tas nya. Tak biasanya ia keluar kelas sendiri tak bersama si Hyukjae.

Tidak !

Kutarik ucapanku tadi saat melihat Hyukjae yang tengah melukis pulau Jeju di buku yang jadi sandaran tempatnya tidur.

Oke, kuputuskan saja untuk mengikuti gadis itu, kutinggalkan Donghae yang sepertinya juga memulai membuat gambaran sungai Han. Kuakui pasangan ini kompak.

"Kemana sih tujuannya?" kuikuti langkah kecil itu dari belakang, masih mengambil jarak 5 meter. Dia sekarang naik kelantai dua, senyuman yang melengkung dibibirnya membuat banyak namja melirik gadisku itu, aishh.

"Yesung"

Kibum memanggilku saat aku juga melewati kelasnya, kutanggapi dengan anggukan lalu kembali fokus pada tujuan utama, Wookie jauh lebih penting saat ini. Lagipula kewajibanku pada Kibum hanya sebatas saat pulang dan berangkat sekolah saja. Karena insiden tabrakan kemarin aku memang lebih dekat dengan gadis itu, mengantarkannya adalah tanggung jawabku karena aku memang yang bersalah dalam hal itu.

Atap sekolah?

Kusembunyikan diriku saat melihat seorang namja didepan Wookie.

'Namja itu lagi'

Rasanya tubuhku mulai memanas sekarang, namja itu mengelus pipi yeojaku dan yeojaku tertawa diperlakukan seperti itu. Haruskah aku menonjok tembok ini sebagai pelampiasan?

Lagipula sejak kapan namja itu sekolah disini? Jangan-jangan yang dielu-elukan para yeoja sebagai murid baru yang tampan itu dia. Kenapa Wookie harus menemuinya? Di atap sekolah pula. Tak bisa kugambarkan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, hatiku bagai diketok beberapa palu.

Mereka mulai duduk berhadap-hadapan, Wookie membuka bungkusan yang tadi dibawanya, seperti sebuah bekal makanan. Demi PSP Kyuhyun aku sungguh tak rela gadisku itu menyuapi namja didepannya.

Ini lebih dari sekedar rasa iri, aku ingin mengancurkan tangannya itu yang kapan saja selalu bisa menyentuh Wookie.

Apa aku harus terus berdiam disini melihat mereka.

"Apa kau sepengecut itu Yesung? Kalau memang harus ada perang akan kukibarkan benderanya sekarang" gumamku. Kukumpulkan keberanian untuk mengampiri kedua orang itu.

"Wookie" kupanggilkan nama itu, yang aku panggil satu tapi namja itu ikut menoleh, apa ia ingin ganti nama sekarang? Cih

Gadis itu memandangku tak acuh hanya sekilas menoleh, tapi itu tak akan menggoyahkan niatku.

Dan namja didepannya mengerutkan kening "Siapa dia Wookie?"

Kuperlihatkan rasa tak sukaku secara terang-teranggan pada namja ini.

"Aku? Aku adalah orang yang sangat mencintai yeoja didepanmu"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong..

Saya kembali bawa chapter empat. Saya ga jago update kilat, mianhe

Gimana? chapter ini banyak YeWook kisseu nya kan?

Readers: bo' oong *dilemparin duit*

Bwahahahaha *disumpel sandal*

Karena otak error saya ini ff makin gaje deh. Nah, sekarang udah pada tau kan siapa tu cewek yang ngintipin YeWook kemarin?

For **cloud3024****, dadangkkoming, ****LeeHaeNa****, ****UthyDianRyeosomnia**** , ****Memey Clouds****, desysaranghaesuju, park min mi, Liyahelf, Bintang Hoshi, YeWook yeoja, Ddhanifa aaolfa, YeWook6699, ArissiAriesta, ****Kim Jung Min**

Terimakasih udah riview chapter 3

Oke kita ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya. Berharap banget riview readersdeul *maksa*

**RnR Please**


	5. Chapter 5

Cast : Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook and other member SuJu

Pairing : YeWook, HaeHyuk, KyuMin

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Humor (?)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Para cast ga tau punya siapa, khusus wookie oppa dia tunangan saya *dirajam*

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje ,Abal,Typo merajalela, Bahasa campur-campur

.

.

.

**-/-**

"Aku? Aku adalah orang yang sangat mencintai yeoja didepanmu"

"Kau menyukai gadisku ini?" namja itu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi disamping Ryeowook, menyusupkan lengan kekarnya dipinggang gadis itu. Senyuman misteriusnya semakin mempertajam aura wibawa yang disandang namja itu. Otot-otot didahinya terlihat menonjol kala senyumannya makin melebar ditujukan untuk seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

Yesung berusaha menenangkan otaknya yang memanas, bahkan kini rasa panas menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Sepertinya namja itu membutuhkan alat pendingin saat ini, mungkin dengan berendam di air es. Oh! Siapa yang berbaik hati mau mengantar namja itu ke Kutub Utara?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-/-**

**.**

"Hahahaha, benarkah. Jadi sekarang nona Kim Ryeowook jatuh cinta pada namja itu? Manisnyaaa,"

"Hyukkie!"

Tak

Spatula yang tadi berada ditangan Ryeowook berpindah tempat setelah dilemparkan kearah Eunhyuk, untung saja gadis pirang itu pandai berkelit jika tidak kepalanya mungkin sudah beroleskan krim vanilla yang masih melekat pada spatula yang tadi digunakan untuk meratakan krim roti buatan Ryeowook.

"Kalau kata-kataku salah, kau tak perlu sensitif begitu. Aku jadi semakin yakin sekarang," Eunhyuk tersenyum abcd -tak jelas- pada Ryeowook

"Terserahmu, Lee Hyukjae!" jengkel Ryeowook, hingga roti yang ia buat menjadi pelampiasan. Cukup emosi hingga membuat roti yang tadi bentuknya bulat menjadi segitiga.

"Lihatlah oppa, buruk sekali sikap dongsaengmu," adu Eunhyuk pada Siwon yang duduk di meja makan, tepatnya disampingnya. Namja itu masih berkutat dengan buku ditangannya.

Siwon mendongak saat merasa terpanggil, sejenak ia melihat dongsaengnya yang berdiri membelakanginya dan seulas senyum terbentuk. Senyum yang akan membuat yeoja manapun takhluk jika melihatnya. "Ini karena baru pertama kali ia jatuh cinta,"

Brak

Kali ini tongkat penggiling adonan yang dibanting Ryeowook "Tidak. Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta!" ucapnya seraya menggeleng tegas dan itu membuat Eunhyuk melebarkan senyum abcd miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, harusnya oppa tak perlu berakting dihadapan Yesung tadi. Kan tidak jadi masalah," Eunhyuk mengerling menatap Ryeowook yang sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon dan terlihat gadis mungil itu menekuk mukanya membuat mimik wajahnya semakin lucu.

"Benar juga ya. Kasihan namja itu," Siwon menopang dagu dan memandang wajah dongsaengnya yang semakin cemberut.

"Awas saja kalau oppa melakukannya!" tekan Ryeowook dengan tangan bersedekap didepan dada. Berusaha menahan gugupnya agar tak lagi digoda Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa gadis kecil ini keras kepala eoh?" ucap Siwon mengacak poni rambut Ryeowook gemas.

"Aku hanya belum yakin," lirih Ryeowook

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening atas suara kecil Ryeowook yang tak terdeteksi indra pendengarannya. Ryeowook hanya mengulurkan lidahnya sebagai balasan rasa penasaran gadis pirang itu. Dan Siwon terkekeh dengan sikap keduanya, tumben telinga namja itu kali ini bisa diajak kompromi *disambel*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-/-**

**.**

"Kiri-kiri!"

"..."

"Ah, tidak. Kanan!"

Spanduk besar itu digeser sedemikian rupa. Namja yang tengah memegang kain dengan ukuran 3x1 meter itu mendengus kesal sekaligus lelah karena dari tadi tak kunjung usai meletakkan spanduk yang ditentengnya. Sementara sang pemberi instruksi tak berhenti bicara Seandainya namja itu punya 2 mulut, 4 mata, 4 kaki dan dua tubuh, ia tak akan meminta orang itu mengintruksinya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, ia butuh alat doraemon jika ingin seperti itu.

"Ya Hae, sudah pas belum?"

"Naikkan sedikit,"

"Ne..ne"

"Coba kancing paling atas itu dibuka!"

"Mwo?"

Srett

"Yak Lee Donghae! Kenapa malah melihat kesana?"

Setelah menempelkan spanduk yang entah letaknya sedikit miring, namja itu pun turun dari tangga yang menjadi pijakan kakinya. Menghampiri seseorang bernama Donghae yang asyik memperhatikan seberang jalan sana.

"Hae!" Yesung menepuk pundak Donghae dan namja bermarga Lee itu hanya menepis tangan Yesung tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Mana yang lebih menarik? Yang kiri atau yang kanan?" Senyuman mesum khas Lee Donghae bersarang di wajah namja itu. Kerutan demi kerutan yang terbentuk disekitar alisnya menandakan namja itu tengah berpikir keras. Lebih keras dari sekadar mengerjakan ujian semester.

"Yah..yah.. Kenapa pergi?" tatapan namja itu seketika kecewa saat melihat 2 yeoja berpakaian terbatas yang ia amati secara serius itu pergi. Pergi tanpa permisi atau mengucapkan salam padanya. Memang ia fikir ia siapa?

"Yesung, ayo lanjutkan lagi!" Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap toko kecil itu sedangkan Yesung sudah masuk lebih dulu. Dilihatnya spanduk itu sudah terbentang di bawah papan nama toko bunga itu. Hanya sebuah deskripsi yang menjelaskan apa saja yang disediakan disana.

"Sudah selesai ya? Uhh.. Lelah sekali" ucap Donghae masuk ke dalam toko lalu meliukkan badan kesamping kanan dan kiri.

'Tak membantu sama sekali,' batin Yesung yang mulai membereskan beberapa nota dimeja.

"Yesung aku lapar!" kata Donghae yang sudah mulai ambil posisi duduk.

"Buatkan makanan," rengeknya.

"Aishh, kau fikir aku ummamu!" Yesung menyingkirkan tangan Donghae dari meja yang masih ia rapikan.

"Kajja pergi,"

"Yak jangan tinggalkan aku!" Donghae berlari menyusul Yesung yang hendak menutup kios kecil itu.

"Antarkan aku pulang juga," ujar Donghae setelah menempatkan diri duduk pada boncengan sepeda yang dinaiki Yesung

"Kau tak sadar? Kau itu berat Hae!" protes keluar dari mulut namja sipit itu

"Kau tega aku berjalan padahal aku sedang kelaparan, jika aku pingsan bagaimana?" tukas Donghae, dan tentu saja tak mempan untuk Yesung, ingat Yesung itu pintar. Kalau tidak tak mungkin seorang Kim Kibum suka padanya.

"Hyaaa jalanan ini menurun. Jangan dikayuh terus!" teriak Donghae

"Pabboya! Kau mau membuatku sesak nafas? Jangan memelukku seperti ini," Yesung balas berteriak saat dirasa tangan Donghae makin melingkar erat didadanya, dan jangan lupakan kepala Donghae yang menyandar pada punggung si namja sipit, membuat Yesung merinding seketika dan mengerem sepedanya.

"Hehe.. Mianhae oppa, habis punggungmu ini lebar, Wookie jadi nyaman," goda Donghae dengan keahliannya menirukan suara yeoja dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Yesung lalu menyenderkan kepalanya lagi.

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa! Menjijikkan" ucap Yesung bergidik dan dihadiahi kikikkan oleh Donghae.

.

Ciiiittt

Namja itu menghentikan sepedanya didepan gerbang sebuah rumah besar.

"Huh" Yesung terus mendongakkan kepalanya kesamping kanan, pandangannya terarah pada sebuah jendela terbuka lantai 2 rumah tersebut. Sorot matanya berubah sendu. Perasaan kecewa, kesal bercampur aduk saat ini. Tak dihiraukan Donghae yang dari tadi menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ia juga turut iba dengan apa yang dirasakan kawannya itu.

Deretan gigi putih milik Yesung mulai terlihat menggantikan guratan kecewa namja itu saat ia melihat seorang yeoja mungil berdiri dibalik jendela yang sedari tadi ia amati.

Raut sedih kembali terpasang diwajah Yesung saat yeoja itu beranjak dari tempatnya lalu menutup pintu jendela kamarnya. Jendela bercat biru itu hanya bisa ditatap nanar oleh Yesung. 'Apa kau begitu membenciku?'

Donghae seperti ingin menangis dan tertawa bersamaan melihat hal tadi, menangis karena simpatik akan nasib sahabatnya dan tertawa disebabkan muka penuh ekspresi milik Yesung.

"Lebih baik kau masuk," saran Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Yesung.

"Aniya." Yesung menggelengkan kepala sebelum menarik nafas panjang lagi, bagaimanapun dadanya terasa sesak saat ini.

"Sekolah hari pertama menyenangkan umma, tak usah khawatir,"

"Umma hanya takut kau tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri disana,"

"Aku hanya tinggal menyelesaikan setengah tahun ini saja,"

"Ah, ne"

percakapan kedua orang yang baru keluar dari rumah Kim Ryeowook itu turut menyita perhatian Donghae dan Yesung.

Namja berbadan tegap terlihat mengobrol dengan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang diketahui Yesung adalah umma Ryeowook. Tak usah bertanya darimana Yesung tahu itu adalah umma sang pujaan hati, sebagai calon menantu yang baik sudah seharusnya bukan?

Namja berbadan tegap tadi membukakan pintu mobil yang terparkir didepan rumah untuk yeoja itu, perlakuan lembutnya senantiasa dihadiahi senyuman hangat dari yeoja yang dipanggilnya umma. Mobil itu mulai berderum perlahan dan keluar dari gerbang setelah dibukakan seorang satpam yang ada disana.

"Namja itu..." Donghae menggantungkan kata-katanya namun dibalas anggukan mantap dari Yesung, mengerti apa yang ingin Donghae katakan.

"Bahkan ia sudah akrab dengan ummanya" lirih Yesung dengan pandangan yang menunduk.

"Memang tampan sih, sopan pula. Siapa namanya?" komentar Donghae cukup membuat Yesung semakin mengkeret. Gelengan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Donghae, karena sejauh ini Yesung memang tak tahu siapa nama orang yang selama ini menjadi rivalnya.

"Tapi kenapa namja itu keluar dari rumah Wookie, jangan-jangan namja itu saudaranya atau kakaknya," kata-kata Donghae cukup membuat Yesung berfikir.

'Kakak? Tapi namja itu bilang Wookie adalah kekasihnya. Tapi tinggal serumah? Jangan-jangan mereka sudah menikah. Andwaee!' itulah pemikiran seorang Kim Yesung

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-/-**

**.**

"Mau kemana lagi noona?" tanya seorang namja yang daritadi menenteng banyak tas belanjaan ditangannya.

"Kita akan ke toko boneka sebelah sana, kau tahu kan Kyu aku sangat ingin boneka panda pink saat ini" yeoja yang dipanggil noona oleh namja tadi menunjuk sebuah kios boneka besar yang letaknya ada dipaling ujung.

"Noona, kita istirahat dulu ne," walaupun belum mendapat ijin Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berteduh dipinggiran kios-kios yang berjejeran itu. Keringat keluar bebas dari dahi dan lehernya. Meskipun hari sudah sore tapi sinar matahari masih saja terasa terik. Sudah berjam-jam Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin berbelanja sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Ia bahkan tak bisa menghitung lagi banyaknya tas yang ia tenteng dengan kedua tangannya.

Yah, meskipun belanjaan itu dibeli sendiri dengan uang Sungmin, karena ia tak mungkin mampu membeli banyak barang yang tak berguna menurutnya itu. Tak mungkin kan Kyuhyun berkata pada yeojachingunya 'hentikan membeli barang tidak berguna itu!'. Bisa-bisa ia dimasukkan kekandang anjing Ali dan Ari nanti.

Mata Kyuhyun sudah berkunang-kunang melihat benda berwarna pink, bahkan tas yang ia tenteng pun berwarna pink. Siapa yang mau jadi sukarelawan menggaruk jidat Kyuhyun yang gatal?

"Ya, Kyuhyun kenapa malah duduk?" Sungmin menghampiri namjachingunya dengan tampang cemberut dan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya berdiri seketika.

"Kau niat tidak sih menemaniku belanja?" tanya Sungmin sedih.

"Ah, mianhae noona. Ayo kita kesana!" dengan masih menenteng belanjaan, Kyuhyun berusaha menarik tangan Sungmin alhasil tas belanjaan yang ada ditangan kanannya terjatuh. Beberapa barang yang ada didalamnya pun berceceran dijalan

"Aigo..Kyuhyun! Kau sengaja ya!"

"Ah, mianhae, jongmal mianhae. Aku tak sengaja," Kyuhyun berjongkok dan memunguti barang berwarna pink itu, tak dipedulikannya tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melewatinya. Sungmin adalah orang yang sangat berarti untuk Kyuhyun. Namja itu mau melakukan apapun untuk Sungmin asalkan yeoja itu senang. Kyuhyun yang bahkan tak pernah mau diajak ummanya kepasar dan ini bukan kali pertama Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun menemaninya. Kyuhyun yang tak pernah ingin melihat yeoja yang dicintainya itu marah, ia rela menahan malu memunguti barang belanjaan yang bahkan ia sendiripun tak tahu apa gunanya. Hanya demi seorang yeoja, yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin. Mungkin sifat Kyuhyun itu tak jauh beda dengan kakaknya.

Sungmin yang awalnya risih mendengar komentar orang yang berbisik-bisik melewati Kyuhyun, akhirnya luluh mendengar kata maaf yang terus meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki namjachingu seperti Kyuhyun. Gadis itupun ikut berjongkok membantu Kyuhyun

"Sini Kyu!"

"Eh, noona?"

Sungmin mengambil separuh tas belanjaan yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun, gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun yang heran dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba melembut.

"Toko itu akan menjadi yang terakhir hari ini. Mianhae ne?" dan Kyuhyun makin tercengang mendengar kata maaf dari bibir yeojachingunya.

"Noona," panggil Kyuhyun manja.

"Kyuu,"

Mereka berpelukan, berpelukan ditengah jalan tanpa mengacuhkan tatapan dan gelengan beberapa orang yang melihat kemesraan yang terumbar itu. Siapa yang peduli?

.

"Nah Kyu, aku mau memilih boneka. Kau bawakan ini dulu ne?" ujar Sungmin menyerahkan tas yang dibawanya kembali ke tangan Kyuhyun, namja itu tetap saja mengangguk penuh kesabaran. Sungmin mulai mengelilingi toko itu dengan Kyuhyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Meski dibilang sabar, dalam hati Kyuhyun mulai mendumel tentang tak pentingnya barang yang ia bawa itu. Dan sebuah boneka panda yang ditunjuk Sungmin yang ukurannya setengah badan Kyuhyun, cukup membuat namja itu meneguk ludah. Andai kedua tangannya bebas ia akan mengurut dada saat ini. Siapa yang mau jadi relawan tak dibayar untuk mengurut dada namja itu sekarang? #plak

"Sungmin!"

"Kibum!"

Seorang yeoja bersurai hitam sebahu menyapa mereka dari belakang. Yeoja cantik dengan killer smilenya itu menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengernyit memandang yeoja yang tadi dipanggil Kibum, yeoja itu kan yang pernah mengatainya 'anak SMP' dan membuat ia bertengkar dengan Sungmin tanpa sebab. Apa yang salah, ia memang anak SMP bukan?

"Nah Kyu, kau sudah kenal dengannya kan?" tanya Sungmin yang ditanggapi gelengan tak mengerti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa Hyungmu itu tak pernah bercerita?" lanjut Sungmin

"Penting ya?" ucap Kyuhyun sinis, namja kecil ini masih sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Kibum dulu ternyata. Dan Kyuhyun sukses mendapat serangan sikut diperutnya.

"Oh, jadi dia adik Yesung?" Kibum masih tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa akrab dengan Kibum. Panggil ia noona!" tegas Sungmin dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Jangan ditanya berapa kali namja itu merutuk dalam hatinya. Dan untuk apa juga ia harus akrab dengan Kibum? Apapula hubungannya dengan Yesung hyungnya? Dan hyungnya itu tak pernah menceritakan padanya tentang gadis lain selain Kim Ryeowook.

"Kyu, kau bawa boneka ini ne. Lalu cepat susul kami ke kafetaria sebelah!" Sungmin pergi beriringan dengan Kibum meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama puluhan barang tak penting itu.

'Fine. Bersama yeoja itu aku memang selalu kalah.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-/-**

**.**

"Hyukkie! Ini aneh!"

"Apanya yang aneh, kau terlihat seksi kok. Otte?" ."Aku maluu!" Ryeowook menangkupkan telapak tangan kirinya pada wajah, sementara tangan kanannya terus diseret oleh Eunhyuk.

"Ya. Hanya untuk sehari ini kok, bukankah kita sudah sepakat,"

"Ne, tapi..kenapa kau tak melakukannya sendiri saja!" ucap Ryeowook yang berkali-kali berusaha menurunkan rok minim yang dipakainya, berharap rok itu akan memanjang sendiri jika ditarik-tarik. Dan Eunhyuk, dia bahkan memakai rok yang lebih minim dari gadis mungil itu.

Tapi yeoja berambut pirang itu tetap berjalan santai dengan pandangan yang fokus kedepan. Ia terus memasang gummy smilenya selama menyusuri jalanan koridor sekolah.

'Suiittt, suuiiitt'

Siulan demi siulan mengiringi langkah kedua yeoja itu. Bayangkan saja rok yang dipakai mereka sangat-sangat minim, keberanian yang wahh. Tunggu saja sampai ada guru BK yang melihatnya.

Ryeowook terus bergidik ngeri saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari beberapa namja yang dilewatinya. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang lancang mencolek bahunya dengan mata nakal dan pandangan yang mengarah pada paha yeoja itu tentunya.

Kim Ryeowook yang polos telah dipengaruhi oleh Lee Hyukjae. Demi kesepakatan yang membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Eunhyuk berjanji akan menjaga baik-baik identitas Siwon tak akan membocorkannya pada Yesung dengan syarat ia harus mau menemani Eunhyuk memakai rok sebatas paha hari ini. Ini adalah hari balas dendamnya pada Lee Donghae.

"Ternyata aku memang mempunyai daya pikat ya," ucap Eunhyuk bangga karena dihujani tatapan mupeng para namja disitu. Gadis penyuka buah pisang itu menyeringai saat melihat orang yang paling ingin ia temui sedang duduk-duduk didepan kelas bersama seorang namja berkepala besar.

"Uhhuuk" namja yang duduk disamping Donghae seketika tersedak melihat pemandangan didepannya. Permen yang ada dimulutnya bulat-bulat memasuki kerongkongan namja itu.

Donghae yang sedari tadi memainkan ponselnya ikut tercengang dengan apa yang ditangkap indra penglihatannya.

Wajah Ryeowook semakin merona saat bersitatap dengan Yesung, bagaimanapun gadis itu malu.

"Kalian berdua! Tak pernah melihat gadis cantik ya?" sindir Eunhyuk yang pandangannya lebih mengarah pada Donghae yang sedang terkesima.

"Hyukkie!" panggil Donghae pelan. Eunhyuk memasang wajah angkuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan namja itu dengan tangan yang masih menggandeng Ryeowook dibelakangnya.

Sedangkan Yesung, berbeda dengan namja lainnya yang sasaran penglihatan ada pada paha. Dia justru memandang lesu wajah Ryeowook dan ikut masuk kekelas meninggalkan Donghae.

"Kau lihat kan. Yesung tadi juga terpana. Kau bisa mengalahkan yeoja bernama Kibum itu" bisik Eunhyuk menyenggol lengan gadis yang berjalan disampingnya menuju tempat duduk mereka.

Ryeowook menoleh kearah pintu kelas dan Yesung ternyata tepat ada dibelakangnya. Buru-buru Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya, dadanya berdebar-debar.

Yesung?

Ia hanya berusaha menutupi tubuh gadis itu yang dilihat para namja yang berkerumun entah sejak kapan didepan kelasnya.

Sreett

"Eh?"

"Meski kau membenciku, tapi jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi!" Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang dan melilitkan jaket yang baru saja diambilnya pada pinggang gadis itu. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya saat dirasa jaket itu sudah terpasang rapi menutupi paha depan Ryeowook.

Dan wajah Ryeowook sukses merah padam menerima perlakuan itu. Ditengoknya Yesung saat ia sudah mulai duduk, namja itu tersenyum hangat padanya.

'Aku tidak membencimu!' kata Ryeowook dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-/-**

**.**

**Ryeowook POV**

Dadaku terasa sesak, debaran yang terlalu kencang ini apa? Fikiranku tak bisa konsentrasi saat sonsaengnim menerangkan sesuatu didepan sana. Kucengkeram erat jaket merah yang menutupi kakiku sampai lutut ini.

Kenapa aku jadi suka tersenyum sendiri akhir-akhir ini?

Tak kupedulikan gambaran not-not balok yang dilukis sonsaengnim dipapan tulis. Padahal ini pelajaran favoritku tapi entahlah yang bisa kuingat saat ini hanya senyuman Yesung tadi.

Perasaan ini?

Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya? Mungkin saja aku salah?

"'Kau mencintainya, aku yakin itu'" ucapan Eunhyuk berkelebat dikepalaku

Hmm

Apa begitu ya?

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran cukup sampai disini." itu kata terakhir sang guru musik sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

"Yesung!"

Drap..drap..drap

"Ini untukmu, makanlah."

"Kibum? Wookie?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Annyeong chingudeul, apa ini masih juga apdet lama? mianhae ne..

Cerita nggak selese-selese lagi

For **dadangkkomaming, ****RyeoRim****, ****LeeHaeNa****, ****cloud3024****, Desysaranghaesuju, YesyesungPaoppa, Kim ryeoliy, Ddhanifa aaolfa, YeWook yeoja, ****Memey Clouds****, ****Triple-Y**** , ****Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy****, Sheendyy, ****ditayoumnia9****, athena137, YeWook KyuWook Shipper**

Gomawo udah review

.

.

.

.

Rencana mau bikin ff- **gift for Kim Ryeowook-**, ada yang mau partisipasi?

Jadi kan tanggal 21 Juni nanti ultahnya si umma kita semua aka Ryeowook-ssi. Nah gimana kalo chingudeul bikin surat untuk dia dan nanti dimasukkin masukin dalam ff, bukan cuma surat tapi juga hadiah *nyodorin kotak amal* Eh, ngga ding :p

Hadiahnya cukup diimajinasi saja, jadi terserah(kadonya ngarang)

Jadi gini format buat yang mau:

Nama kamu - kado(1 aja) - isi surat

Ex:

Sinta - payung - Saengil chukkae hamnida Ryeowook oppa. Semoga selalu diberi umur panjang dan senantiasa imut selalu. Semoga diberi ketabahan menghadapi Yesung oppa, oppa harus selalu jaga kesehatan. Pakailah payung ini jika hujan nanti..

.

Nah kayak gitu, otte?

Tapi hadiahnya yang wajar2 aja ya. Layaknya hadiah fans perorangan untuk idolanya. Jangan ampe 'mobil' atau 'rumah' apalagi 'hatiku' *pingsan*

Nah dari itu bakal dibuat ff one shoot dan bakal aku publish pas hari-H atau sehari setelah hari-H.

Suratnya tulis dikotak review ya

Dan suratnya jangan panjang-panjang ne, aku bingung entar*ketauan pabbo*

Oke chingu ditunggu suratnya ne 3 hari mulai dari sekarang *bagi yang mau* dan komentar buat ff di atas juga, jangan lupa hehe

**RnR Please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Cast : Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook and other member SuJu

Pairing : YeWook, HaeHyuk, KyuMin

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Humor (?)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Para cast ga tau punya siapa, khusus wookie oppa dia tunangan saya *dirajam*

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje ,Abal,Typo merajalela, Bahasa campur-campur

.

.

.

-/-

"Yesung!"

Drap..drap..drap

"Ini untukmu, makanlah."

"Kibum? Wookie?"

Yesung terperangah.

Kim Ryeowook. Gadis itu berlari menyusul Yesung yang hendak keluar kelas, belum sampai keluar pintu sudah terdapat 2 yeoja disana, Kim Kibum dan Lee Sungmin.

Belum sempat ucapan keluar dari bibir Kibum yang mulai membuka, Ryeowook sudah mendahuluinya sembari menyodorkan kotak bekal pada Yesung. Kibum kembali mengatupkan bibirnya saat Yesung berbalik menghadap Ryeowook, tak tergambar aura apapun diwajah stoicknya apalagi saat tertangkap olehnya jaket merah yang bertengger dipinggang Ryeowook.

"Emm, anggap saja sebagai tanda terimakasih untuk bunga hari ini," ucap Ryeowook sedikit gugup. Heh? Itu alasan konyol. Bahkan hari-hari sebelumnya saat namja itu memberimu bunga tak ada ucapan terimakasih, malahan dengusan kesal yang ia dapat. Katakan saja kau ingin ia memakan masakanmu, atau mungkin kau terlalu yakin namja itu akan menerimanya?

"Ehemm," suara Sungmin menginterupsi keheningan yang ada, cukup ia merasa diacuhkan disini. Yesung terlalu lama berfikir, bisa sampai bel pulang menunggu namja itu berhenti menatap intens Ryeowook.

"Aww!" masih tak dihiraukan Sungmin mencubit lengan Yesung. Kibum tersenyum saat mata Yesung teralih padanya sebelum menerapkan tatapan jengkel untuk Sungmin.

"Kibum merasa tak enak badan," kata Sungmin melirik Kibum yang disebelahnya.

'Lalu? Kenapa lapor padaku?' namja itu hanya bisa membatin.

"Kau kan bertanggung jawab padanya. Tolong antar dia pulang!" lanjut Sungmin dengan nada yang lebih ke menyuruh daripada minta tolong.

"Hhh." kini giliran Ryeowook yang menjadi kacang goreng.

"Kalau tidak bisa juga tak apa kok." Kibum ikut bicara.

"Enak saja, tidak bisa dong Kibummie." eyel Sungmin.

Yesung kembali berfikir, apa orang pintar itu setiap berfikir selalu lama ya?

Ayo, kau lebih memilih gadis dibelakangmu yang tangannya sudah pegal mengangkat sekotak bekal? Atau gadis pemalu didepanmu dengan nenek sihir disampingnya? *poor Sungmin*

Hidup memang penuh pilihan.

"Minggir dong, kalian menghalangi jalan," teguran di belakang Sungmin dan Kibum menjadi jeda adegan kedrama-dramaan itu.

Sreet.. mereka ber-4 geser kesamping pintu.

.

Lanjuuutt

.

Jadi pilih siapa? Kubilang hidup itu penuh pilihan, biarkan pria itu merumitkan benang yang sudah rumit di otaknya.

Krik..krik..krik

.

Yesung menoleh pada Ryeowook. Tangannya terulur dan menampik bekal itu pelan. "Terimakasih, tapi lain kali saja," tolaknya halus, sangat halus.

"Ayo Bum, kuantar pulang sekarang sebelum waktu istirahat habis," kata Yesung menyambar tangan Kibum dan menuntun yeoja itu untuk berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Terlalu mesra, itu terlalu mesra. Bahkan saat tangan Yesung melingkar dibelakang pinggang Kibum menimbulkan presepsi sendiri bagi Ryeowook.

.

.

"Chagi." nada manja

"..." tanpa jawaban.

"Bebeh." desahan kelaparan

"..." masih tak acuh

"Eunhyukkie." masih sabar

"..." pura-pura ngga denger

"Nyuk." mulai pake otot

"..." mulai korek kuping

"Heh nyet!" #tapoked

"Apa sih?" naluri kali ya, baru dipanggil nyet langsung tanggap.

Donghae mengambil duduk disisi Eunhyuk. "Kenapa mengabaikanku?"

"Merasa diabaikan eoh?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya. Dia itu lebih dari tak mengabaikannya, dia itu marah. Marah. Dasar namja tidak peka.

Donghae mengangguk semangat "Ne, kufikir kau marah padaku," ucap namja itu

"Issh." Eunhyuk bergumam tak jelas. Gadis itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku ditangannya. Ah, bukan buku tepatnya komik dengan judul 'ABS', entah apa isinya.

"Chagi, moodmu sedang buruk ya?" tanya Donghae yang melihat bibir kissable yeojachingunya membuat dumelan tanpa suara.

"Kalau tahu kenapa masih nanya!" ketus yeoja itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tak begitu suka kau memakai rok itu, kau yang seperti biasanya juga sudah cantik" ucapan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tersentak namun masih pura-pura tak peduli

"Ahh, aku akan menyanyi untukmu agar gadis cantik ini tambah semangat"

Tanpa aba-aba Donghae mengambil nafas panjang. Dengan suara yang pas-pasan ia mengambil nada tinggi.

_You are my everything, nothing your love won't bring_

_My life is yours alone, the only love I've ever known._

_You spirit pulls me through, when nothing else will do_

_Every nigt I pray on bended knee _

_That you always be, My everyting_

_The loneliness of nights alone_

_The search for strength to carry on_

_My every hope has seemed to die_

Tep..Eunhyuk menggenggam punggung tangan Donghae dan tersenyum meneruskan lirik nyanyian namja itu

_My eyes had no more tears to cry_

_Then like the sun shining up above_

_You surronded me with your endless love_

_Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me. (Donghae SJ-My Everything)_

Duet Eunhae pun dimulai, sepertinya waktu istirahat menjadi lebih panjang. Sadarkah mereka seorang gadis mungil memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan iri. Mencintai dan dicintai, bukankah itu menyenangkan?

.

.

.

-/-

.

"Hati-hati tangga naik!" peringatan Yesung ditanggapi senyuman manis Kibum. Perhatian yang lebih seperti ini selalu membuatnya senang

Yesung terus menuntun Kibum sampai depan rumah gadis itu "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," gadis itu mulai menggenggam gagang kenop pintu rumahnya.

"Tak perlu sungkan,ini kan memang sudah seharusnya." Yesung membalas senyuman gadis itu

Cklek

Bukan. Ini bukan dorongan dari tangan Kibum, tapi tarikan dari dalam. Pintu yang membuka cepat itu membuat badan Kibum limbung. Refleks saja Yesung menangkap tubuh yang akan terjungkal itu. Sekarang masalahkan posisi mereka, Yesung seperti namja yang memeluk Kibum dari belakang dengan protective, apalagi kesan yang ditimbulkan dari bisikan ~Gwaenchana?~ seksi namja itu di telinga Kibum. Menimbulkan pemikiran yang ada-ada untuk yeoja yang tadi membuka pintu.

"Kibumie, ini pacarmu?" tuh kan

"Ah Eonni."

Kibum dan Yesung sama-sama melepas pelukan mereka, sama-sama menjaga jarak kemudian sama-sama menggeleng.

"Kenapa jam segini sudah pulang?" pertanyaan terlontar dari yeoja yang dipanggil eonni oleh Kibum.

"Badanku panas, mungkin aku demam. Oh ya Yesung, terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Kau harus kembali ke sekolah sekarang," ucap Kibum pada Yesung.

Yeoja didepan mereka menggeleng "Jadi namanya Yesung. Kau jangan kembali kesekolah, kau harus merawat Kibum sampai ia merasa baikan, rumah sepi kasihan jika Kibum ditinggal sendiri. Kau ini, jadilah namjachingu yang baik!" ujar yeoja itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Yesung. Katakan yeoja ini gampang akrab atau sok akrab.

"Dan kau Kibum, mintalah namja ini membuatkan bubur untukmu. Eonni harus pergi kuliah sekarang. Bye Kibummie, bye Yesungie." yeoja itu mengecup pipi Kibum sekilas dan memberi dadahan pada mereka berdua sebelum keluar gerbang.

"Maafkan kelakuan Heechul eonni, dia kadang suka seenaknya jika bicara," ujar Kibum setelah kepergian kakaknya. Gadis itu membungkuk minta maaf, tak perlu dijelaskan betapa malunya dia.

"Tak masalah kok," sanggah Yesung.

"Ne, kau bisa kembali ke sekolah sekarang."

"Ani, biarkan aku disini. Lagipula kakakmu menitipkan kau padaku, jam istirahat juga sudah selesai dari tadi." jawaban Yesung membuat mata Kibum mengerjap.

"Tapi.."

"Jangan khawatir aku akan menelfon minta ijin sekolah nanti. Hanya masalahnya aku tak bisa memasak bubur..hehe." namja itu menggaruk tengkuk dengan tampang cengengesan. Kau membuat yeoja itu makin menyukaimu Yesung.

"Hahaha. Aku tahu itu, kubilang kakakku suka seenaknya jangan pedulikan omongannya. Mari masuk,"

.

.

.

-/-

.

Tok..tok

"Wookie"

"Chagi kau tak turun?"

Tok..tok

"Apa kau tidur? Umma masuk ne?"

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat gundukan berbalut selimut yang ada dia atas ranjang. Ia tahu gadis kecil itu belum tidur dari gerakan tak teraturnya dari balik selimut membuat sprei keroro itu melesak dan berantakan. Pantas saja dari tadi panggilannya tak diacuhkan.

Ibu 2 anak itu mendekat dan duduk diranjang samping Ryeowook lalu mengguncang tubuh gadis itu. "Wookie."

"Umma." saat merasakan guncangan pada bahu Ryeowook menghentikan jejakan kakinya. Disingkapnya selimut itu hingga wajah umma beserta senyumnya terlihat sempurna.

"Kau tak makan?" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai membenahi surai lembut Ryeowook

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Apa Wookie sedang marah dengan Siwon oppa?" dahi Jaejoong berkerut saat menanyakannya. Jarang sekali putri kecilnya itu marah sampai tak mau makan, biasanya hanya ngambek dan itupun tak sampai berjam-jam karena Ryeowook memang pandai menyembunyikannya.

"Ani, Wookie tak marah pada oppa kok." gelengan ringan ikut membantu Ryeowook menyanggah ucapan ummanya.

"Lalu, oppamu bilang saat istirahat kau tak mengantar bekal untuknya? Dan juga pulang sekolah kalian sendiri-sendiri. Kau tahu oppamu sangat khawatir!"

Ryeowook bangkit dan ikut duduk disisi sang umma. "Soal bekal itu mungkin aku lupa, dan pulangnya entah kenapa Wookie ingin naik bus saja." jawab gadis itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas "Wookie ada masalah? ingin cerita pada umma?" Jaejoong menatap lekat iris mata anaknya, bisa dilihat sedikit kebimbangan disana.

Ryeowook masih berfikir dan menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya. Apa ia harus bercerita pada ummanya? Siapa tahu ummanya bisa membantu membongkar teka-teki pertanyaan yang tak kunjung bisa ia jawab sendiri

"Apa yang umma lakukan jika dada umma terasa sesak?" tanya Ryeowook sembari menunjuk dada kirinya.

Wajah Jaejoong seketika panik "Mwo? Apa wookie merasaa begitu. Lebih baik kita kerumah sakit ne?" tawar Jaejong yang mulai mengukur suhu badan Ryeowook dengan punggung tangannya.

Ryeowook menepis tangan ummanya "Aniyo umma, sekarang sudah tidak sakit. Hanya saja bisa kambuh sewaktu-waktu..."

Kekhawairan Jaejoong makin bertambah.

"...saat melihat mereka." lanjut Ryeowook dengan kepala menunduk. Legalah untuk Jaejoong mendengar kata terakhir Ryeowook. Ia sedikit banyak mengerti apa yang dimaksud putrinya, namun tak paham siapa yang dimaksud 'mereka'?

"Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa Wookie," ucap Ryeowook lirih, ia masih mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Ia tak bertemu namja itu lagi setelah bekalnya ditolak.

"Hmm, tak perlu menjadi siapa-siapa dulu baru boleh merasakan cemburu chagi," kata Jaejoong mengelus rambut panjang coklat milik Ryeowook.

"Cemburu?" Ryeowook mendongak menatap ummanya yang hanya tersenyum.

"Beruntung sekali namja itu bisa membuat uri Ryeowookie cemburu." Jaejoong tersenyum menggoda

"Ummaaa.."

"Hahaha, aegya umma ini lucu sekali sih!" dicubitnya kedua pipi mungil Ryeowook membuat gadis itu meringis tak terima.

"Issh, sekarang beritahu umma nama namja itu?" paksa Jaejoong, ibu dan anak itu bisa menjadi kawan tempat berbagi diwaktu yang sama.

"Tidak mau. Umma pasti akan menggodaku," tolak Ryeowook.

"Kau tak percaya pada umma? Atau umma harus bertanya pada Eunhyuk saja?" Jaejoong menaik turunkan alisnya. Eunhyuk? yang ada cerita akan dilebih-lebihkan oleh gadis itu.

Mata Ryeowook membulat, lebih baik ia menceritakannya sendiri. Toh tak ada yang salah daripada menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Ryeowook mulai membuka mulut, pelan-pelan ia menceritakan hari-hari janggal yang ia rasakan.

"Haha. Jadi namanya Yesung? Bukan nama yang asing," ucap sang umma seraya menerawang.

"Umma mengenalnya?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Anio. Tapi umma rasa umma akan segera mengenalnya!" Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk dengan mata mengerling.

"Tapi dia sudah punya kekasih umma," sanggah Ryeowook, hatinya kembali mencelos mengatakan hal itu.

"Namja yang baik tak akan mengejar yeoja lain jika ia sudah punya yeojachingu. Dan kau bilang Yesung namja yang baik kan?" Jaejoong membalikkan kata-kata Ryeowook. Ummanya memang terlalu pintar, apa jiwa seorang wanita karrier itu seperti ini?

'Baik? Namja itu memang namja baik'

"Tapi..."

"Apa yang kau ragukan? Saran umma jangan bohongi perasaanmu. Bicarakanlah pada namja itu!" Jaejoong tersenyum maklum mengingat ini hal pertama yang baru dirasakan putrinya.

"Apa Wookie harus bicara padanya?" tanya gadis itu polos dan tentu saja dengan harapan jawabannya adalah 'tidak'

"Kalau tidak bicara, kapan namja itu tahu? Dasar!" Jaejoong menyentil hidung Ryeowook gemas. Gadis itu kembali menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Sudah cukup! Tak ada acara melamun lagi sekarang, Wookie harus turun dan makan! Tak kasihan pada oppamu eoh? Kau harus minta maaf padanya sudah membuatnya khawatir," celoteh sang umma menarik turun dan mennggeret tubuh Ryeowook untuk keluar kamar.

Ryeowook hanya pasrah "Ne ne."

.

.

.

-/-

.

"Rumah Yesung? Akkhh!" pekikkan seorang yeoja itu berhasil membuat puluhan pasang mata yang memenuhi ruang aula itu tersorot padanya.

"Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?" protes yeoja yang tadi berteriak.

"Salah siapa kau tadi berteriak, jadi sudah selesai belum?" timpal temannya.

"Jadi kau menungguku selesai klub dance hanya untuk tahu rumah Yesung?" Lee Hyukjae. Nama gadis yang hobinya berteriak itu memutar bola mata, tebakannya tentang Ryeowook selama ini benar.

"Aku..cuma ingin tau. Eh, tak ada salahnya kan?" gugup Ryeowook.

"Sayangnya aku tak tahu, kalau rumah Donge aku baru tau!" Hyukjae, itu jawaban yang tak dibutuhkan. sadarkah gadis itu menunduk kecewa.

"Kenapa kau tak mengikutinya pulang tadi, jadi kau bisa tahu rumahnya!" ucapan Eunhyuk membuat Ryeowook makin cemberut, dia bukan penguntit. Setidaknya ia belum siap dikatai penguntit.

Ctek

"Tapi aku tahu dimana tempat ia bekerja!" teriakan semangat Eunhyuk kali ini tak mendapat injakan dari Ryeowook.

.

.

"Toko bunga?" Ryeowook mengerutkan kening saat mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Eunhyuk. Sebuah toko bunga kecil dengan nama 'Shindong's House'. Menjelang sore seperti ini toko itu terlihat sepi.

"Ne, Ayo kita kesana!" Ryeowook hanya mengikuti dibelakang Eunhyuk yang terlihat begitu antusias

.

.

"Haha bukan begitu, jadi bagian ini dirangkai sejajar," suara seorang namja yang tak asing lagi ditelinga Ryeowook mulai terdengar. Hanya suaranya saja tapi jantungnya sudah berpacu cepat.

"Dan jika warna-warni, jadi satukan warna-warna yang halus dan kontras."

"Iya aku paham. Biarkan aku mencobanya." kini suara seorang yeoja yang terdengar mau tak mau membuat Ryeowook penasaran.

"Hahaha, kenapa jadi begini?"

"Hahaha, kacau lagi ya?"

Degh

Rasa sesak itu datang lagi, bahkan kali ini jauh lebih sesak.

Mereka. Tangan mereka bertautan mesra menggenggam sebuket bunga. Yeoja bernama Kibum itu tertawa lepas dengan wajah merona. Seringkali mereka bertatapan dan itu membuat dada gadis ini sesak, kehadirannya pun tak disadari 2 orang itu.

"Hyukkie, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku lupa harus menemani umma belanja" Ryeowook berbalik setelah selangkah memasuki toko itu, ia tak bisa lama-lama disana atau dadanya akan meledak.

Grep.

"Jangan bohong. Kau ingin lari dari kenyataan atau kau memang tak bisa menerima keadaan? Bersikaplah tenang seperti biasa." Eunhyuk menarik tangan Ryeowook kembali kesisinya.

"Yesung ada pembeli," ucap Kibum yang mulai menyadari kedatangan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Dan Yesung, ia orang yang paling terkejut saat ini.

Kibum maju selangkah didepan Yesung dengan senyum andalannya "Selamat sore! Selamat datang di toko bunga kami. Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

'Kami?'

Kibum mengatakan 'Kami' seolah dirinya dan Yesung adalah satu kesatuan, mengatakan 'Kami' seolah tempat ini memang milik mereka berdua. Atau mungkin itu hanya pemikiran seorang yeoja lugu yang sedang cemburu.

"Tolong untuk satu buket lily putih." gumam Ryeowook. Tak ada tujuan sebenarnya untuk membeli bunga. Tapi daripada terus melihat yeoja itu menempel disamping Yesung.

"Ah, baik." jawab Kibum cepat

Eunhyuk menunjukkan wajah sinisnya pada Yesung tanpa diminta.

"Wookie, apa kabar?" tanya namja itu basa-basi

"Yesung, kau bisa bantu aku mengambil bunga ini!" teriak Kibum tak jauh dari sana. "Ah, ne." namja itu berlari menyusul Kibum.

'Yesung! Kau plin-plan' batin Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, kutitip bunga itu padamu. Kumohon, aku benar-benar ingin pulang."

"Wookie." panggil Eunhyuk lirih melihat sahabatnya itu sudah lari keluar toko

Oke. Jadi ini salah siapa? Jangan salahkan Eunhyuk yang pasti tak mau disalahkan. Disini juga tak ada yang jahat, tak ada peran antagonis. Mereka hanya berusaha memperjuangkan perasaan mereka dan tanpa sengaja akan menyakiti salah satu atau salah dua dari mereka.

"Lho, Wookie kemana?" Yesung mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh area toko mencari sosok kecil itu.

Sreet. Brak.

Eunhyuk menyambar buket bunga dari genggaman Yesung "Apa pedulimu, urusi saja gadismu itu!" sembur Eunhyuk dengan kecepatan 65 km/jam. Yeoja itu menggebrak meja dan meninggalkan selembar uang kertas disana sebelum pergi meninggalkan 'Shindong's House'.

"Kau masih berharap pada yeoja itu, jelas-jelas tadi ia tak peduli padamu!" Kibum berjalan mendekati Yesung dari arah belakang. Namja itu menoleh, "Entahlah!"

.

.

**Bruk..**

"Nona, kalau berjalan hati-hati dong!"

"Ahh, mian, mianhada!"

**Bruk**

"Hei, kau menghalangi jalan!"

"Ah, maaf..."

**Bruk..**

**Prak..**

"Waa, telur-telurku!"

"Maaf bibi saya tidak sengaja. Biar saya ganti."

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau berjalan ya!"

"Ah, ne terimakasih!"

Huuhhh

Gadis itu memilih berjalan saja daipada lari, tak ingin ada korban lagi.

Bruk..

Duk..

Hening. Kali ini tak ada yang marah. Batu ini tak akan marah padanya meski ia menendang benda keras itu kencang.

"Wookie! Wookie!" teriak Eunhyuk berlari menuju tempat gadis itu terduduk dijalan.

"Wookie, gwaenchana? Lututmu berdarah."

"Perih." gumam Ryeowook

Eunhyuk tersentak melihat sahabatnya "Wook~ah, kau menangis? Lupakan namja babbo itu jika ia hanya membuatmu menangis!"

.

.

"Yesung!"

"Yesung!"

"Ah, ne?"

"Daritadi aku bicara kau tak mendengarkanku ya?"

"Ah, mian Bum. Bisa kau ulangi." Yesung kembali menatap Kibum dan berusaha memberi sedikit senyumnya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Kibum berkata girang lalu merogoh bagian pinggir tas ranselnya. sebuah benda dengan bentuk persegi panjang disodorkan pada Yesung

"Eh, coklat ini? Kau?"

"Hehe.." Kibum tertawa melihat tanggapan kaget Yesung, sebenarnya dia malu tapi untuk apa dia terus merahasiakan ini.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih juga untuk coklat-coklat sebelumnya." namja itu menerima coklat dari Kibum, ia cukup tak menyangka jika selama ini Kibumlah orangnya.

2 kejutan untuknya hari ini, pertama Ryeowook datang ke tokonya. Kedua, kenyataan bahwa Kibum adalah pengagum rahasianya.

"Yesung!"

"Hng?"

Kibum melanjutkan bicara dengan muka tertunduk "Jika kakiku sudah sembuh, masih bolehkah aku datang kemari?"

"Haha, tentu saja boleh."

Wajah Kibum semakin merah padam.

"Maksudku bolehkah aku selalu disisimu setiap saat mulai sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

annyeong. gak lama kan? *nanya lagi?*

chapter ini aku nulisnya lebih pake perasaan..haha

For- Kim Jung Min, Triple-Y, Memey Clouds, Clouds3024, Kim ryeoliy, Ddhanifa aaolfa, yewookieyeoja, Yewook6699, RyeoRim, UthyDianRyeosomnia, Lya Clouds, LeeHaeNa, anon, thasya357, ryeocloud, erleeteuk, blue sky21

Terimakasih udah riview chapter sebelumnya, mian ga bisa bales satu-satu.

.

Sepertinya SP ini mulai sepi karena ff yang kebanyakan dihapus sepihak tanpa ijin. Aku juga ikut ga terima merasa sama-sama readers disini. Takutnya banya author yang lari dari sini *ini curhat deh*

Okeh selesai curhatannya deh sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya

RIVIEW PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

Cast : Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook and other member SuJu

Pairing : YeWook, HaeHyuk, KyuMin

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Humor (?)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Para cast ga tau punya siapa, khusus wookie oppa dia tunangan saya *dirajam*

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje ,Abal,Typo merajalela, Bahasa campur-campur

.

.

.

**-/-**

Kibum menatap wajah tampan didepannya ragu-ragu. Tanggapan tak kunjung keluar dari bibir namja itu. Apa ia salah bicara tadi? Apa semua yang ia katakan terkesan buru-buru? Yesung bangkit dari duduknya, ia tersenyum mendekati Kibum.

Gadis itu menunduk saat merasakan elusan lembut dikepalanya "Aku mengerti, terimakasih Bummie." Kibum mendongak, panggilan sayang? Apa itu panggilan sayang?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Dan awas kalau kau macam-macam seperti sahabatmu itu. Habislah kau ditanganku" Donghae melotot saat Eunhyuk menyisingkan lengan baju, menunjukkan gundukan berotot akibat terlalu sering olahraga. Bernafas legalah ia lengan Eunhyuk tak lebih besar dari lengannya. Harga dirinya sebagai namja dipertaruhkan.

"Tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Yesung. Kenapa Wookie dulu mengabaikan Yesung? Kenapa Wookie harus memanas-manasi Yesung, berbohong tentang kakaknya? Apa salah ia berpaling pada yeoja yang lebih bisa menjaga dan mengerti perasaannya?" ucapan Donghae mendapat geraman Eunhyuk. Gadis itu mendobrak meja kafe pelan. Ia tak punya uang dan keberanian lebih untuk menggebrak meja plastik itu lebih keras.

"Yak Lee Donghae jangan asal bicara! Kau fikir kau bisa menjaga dan mengerti perasaanku? Selama ini kau kira aku bertahan denganmu karena aku selalu merasa bahagia? Pelajaran kemarin tak berarti apa-apa untukmu eoh. Jadi apa aku harus berpaling dengan namja lain seperti saranmu tadi?" pekik Eunhyuk yang juga dengan suara kecil. Dan suara kecil Lee HyukJae mampu membuat orang yang ada disana menatapnya aneh tapi ia abaikan saja.

"Eh, kok nyambungnya ke kita sih?" bisik Donghae yang memberi senyuman kecil pada setiap orang yang menatapnya heran sembari bergumam 'maaf!'

Apa yang terjadi pada YeWook ikut berimbas ke pasangan HaeHyuk.

"Bukankah sama saja? Apa bedanya? Dan jika kau menyalahkan Wookie aku tak terima!"

"Chagi pelankan suaramu. Aku kan tak bilang Wookie yang salah!"

"Lalu kau mau bilang aku yang salah?"

Aishh! Apa pula ini? Yeojachingunya terlalu sensitif

"Chagiya mianhe. Aku mengatakan itu bukan untuk menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Sudahlah, biar masalah ini mereka selesaikan sendiri. Masak kita harus bertengkar lagi, tidak elit bertengkar karena hal begini." ucap Donghae meraih kedua tangan Eunhyuk ketengah meja, menggenggamnya erat. Gadis itu tersenyum, kadang Donghae bisa mengalahkan sifat kekanakkannya, "Tapi aku tak bisa melihat Wookie lebih sedih"

Donghae mengangguk dan balas tersenyum.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Sret..sret

"Hhhhh." Ryeowook menghela nafas lama, dipejamkan matanya yang terasa panas. Rasanya lelah, ya lelah padahal dia juga tidur teratur, menjaga pola makan meski sebenarnya tak ada nafsu, dia juga tak melakukan aktivitas yang berat. Dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dimeja belajar samping tempat tidurnya. Belajar. Hanya itu cara yang dilakukannya agar berhenti memikirkan namja itu. Sebenarnya bukan berhenti, hanya memperlambat memori otaknya tentang dia.

Dia?

Karena jika menyebut namanya itu sangat sulit, entahlah ia tak tahu. Kadang ia ingin tertawa dan menangis bersamaan. Ini terlalu rumit untuk ia jalani, sesak jika mengingat namja itu semakin akrab dengan yeoja lain. Tadi siang saja ia menjumpai mereka berdua dikantin, namja itu hanya memandangnya sekilas hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa menyapanya.

Kenapa?

Apa salah jika wanita yang menyapa dulu?

Menyita perhatiannya lebih lama?

Bagaimana jika ia mencoba seperti Kibum, menjadi gadis yang aktif dalam kegiatan sekolah. Apa namja itu akan kembali melihatnya?

'Apa yang kufikirkan? Kim Ryeowook berhenti berfikir aneh. Kau aneh, ya! Kau sudah aneh' Ryeowook mengetuk-ketukkan keras ujung pena pada keningnya.

Namja itu?

Sekarang ia harus berfikir keras, kenapa namja itu? Kenapa namja itu yang harus jadi emmm Cinta Pertamanya.

Kenapa namja itu yang ada difikirannya setiap ia akan beranjak tidur malam, berharap memimpikan namja itu eoh?

Ryeowook kembali membuka matanya lebar 'Pergilah, pergilah' itu yang ia gumamkan sambil menggeleng-geleng. Gadis berumur 17 tahun itu beralih merapikan rambut panjangnya, menggelungnya keatas dan menjepit dengan jepit bebek berbentuk kupu-kupu. Ryeowook menggenggem erat penanya dan memfokuskan diri pada soal-soal didepannya lagi. Tak ada tugas memang, tapi ia sengaja mencari kesibukan tersendiri. Deretan angka-angka kuadrat berzigma, dan tulisan-tulisan kecil dari buku logaritmanya mampu membuat kepala gadis itu pening. Kembali ia mendongak dan menghempaskan punggungnya pada senderan kursi. Bukan tak bisa mengerjakan tapi untuk saat ini otaknya benar-benar blank.

Mata karamel Ryeowook mulai menyapu ruangan kamarnya. Pandangannya berhenti pada rak gantungan dinding disamping lemari besar, lebih tepatnya pada jaket merah yang digantung di hanger. Sudah lewat 3 hari, ia belum mengembalikan jaket itu. Apa kata-kata yang tepat untuk membuat obrolan? Yah sekedar basa-basi, bantulah gadis ini dia benar-benar awam masalah cinta.

Ryeowook bangkit dan mengambil jaket itu. Dengan cekatan ia melipat jaket pinjamannya, bagian lengan ia tekuk kedalam hingga terkesan rapi.

'Wangi.' Ryeowook membenamkan kepalanya pada jaket yang sudah dilempit, menghirup aroma khas yang ia hapal. Tentu ini bukan kali pertama ia memeluk si jaket. Andai pemilik jaket ini yang bisa ia peluk. Eh?

Ryeowook berjalan 2 langkah hingga berdiri didepan lemari masih menggenggam jaket itu layaknya pengibar bendera. Didepan kaca lemari besar yang memantulkan bayangannya dari kepala sampai kaki, gadis itu membenahi poninya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia menunduk lalu tersenyum sendiri. Gurat-gurat tipis kemerahan membingkai area pipinya.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih dengan senyum yang enggan berganti. ia mengamati jaket yang dibawanya, bola matanya berputar. Ada kesan kebingungan disana ishh dan debaran jantungnya itu kenapa tiba-tiba cepat.

Ryeowook kembali mendongak menatap lekat bayangannya sendiri. Ia tersenyum lalu menunduk lagi. Itulah sikap aneh gadis yang sedang dilanda asmara.

"Emm, Yesung ini jaketmu, aku..." Ryeowook bermonolog sendiri, sedetik kemudian ia menjejak-jejakkan kaki "Tidak-tidak, oke kuulangi."

Sesi kedua

Ia membuat dadahan

"Hai, apa kabar Yesung, aku.." Baru beberapa kata Ryeowook menggigit bibir dan menggeleng "Tidak, itu lebih aneh."

Sesi ketiga

Gadis itu mencoba tersenyum, menampilkan ekspresi berbeda. "Yesungie, terimakasih untuk jaket ini. Aku.."

Ryeowook mengacak poninya gusar. "Yesungie? Kenapa aku memanggilnya Yesungie? Apa yang ada di otakku. Ish payah!"

Sesi keempat

Ryeowook merapikan poninya lagi, kali ini senyuman plus deretan gigi yang ia tampilkan. Manis. "Eum, Yesung aku menyukaimu. Eh? Lho kok? Aaahhhh"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Plis deh ya hyung, jangan senyum-senyum sendiri! Kau mau tanggung jawab kalau ayam tetangga pada mati?"

"Bicara apa sih Kyu, gausah ganggu deh ya." Yesung menyingkirkan tangan dongsaengnya yang hendak mengambil alih BD nya, Buku Diary.

Yesung dengan sigap menyembunyikan si BD dipunggungnya dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan ucapan 'Pergi setan!'

Oh, bukan apa-apa jika adiknya yang evil itu tak pernah menyisakan kenangan pahit berjudul Yesung-BD dan Kyuhyun.

Dulu, setahun yang lalu si evil itu pernah membaca diam-diam si BD kesayangannya saat ia lengah meninggalkan buku bersampul tulisan spidol item "'Diary Yesung Tampan'". Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun jika ia tertarik pada pandangan pertama ketika tanpa sengaja menemukan si BD terkapar sendiri diranjang Yesung. Dan akhirnya ia membuka si BD yang sebenarnya berasal dari buku tulis biasa.

Bencana!

Celaka!

Dan malamnya Kyuhyun membeberkan apa yang ia tuliskan di BD nya didepan orangtua mereka. Leeteuk dan Kangin. Dan apa tanggapan mereka? Mereka tertawa.

Oh tidak! Ada yang lebih miris, dimana biasanya Yesung mencomot sebuah lirik lagu dan menuliskan di BD nya untuk lebih menggambarkan suasana hati saat itu. Sukses. Kyuhyun juga menyanyikan lagu itu berhari-hari untuk menggoda hyungnya atau paling tidak membuat hyungnya menggeram marah. Kau tahu lagu 'Kangen Band - Pujaan Hati'. Kalau tahu 'Kyaaaa Andika sekarang gemukan loh' *gaje*

Tolong jangan dinyanyikan, jika tidak Yesung akan kerumahmu dan ngajak duet bareng. *makin gaje*

Nah, dari kejadian berjudul Yesung-BD dan Kyuhyun, namdongsaeng Yesung itu mulai mengenal Ryeowook, meski baru sebatas nama. Makanya Kyuhyun bisa begitu tahu hal dalam tentang Ryeowook. Pasalnya di BD itu merangkum semuanya. Termasuk berapa kali penolakan yang hyungnya dapatkan. Dan saat itu juga Yesung mulai terbuka(?) pada adiknya.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Kali ini biar menjadi rahasianya toh adiknya itu cepat lambat akan tahu. Biarkan ia merasakan kebahagiaan itu sendiri. Ya. Ia sedang bahagia. Ternyata begini rasanya bahagia karena CINTA!

Sejujurnya ia ingin mengekspresikannya, ia ingin joget-joget didepan rumah tapi takutnya ia akan dibilang gila dan diungsikan di RSJ terdekat.

Ia cukup berkhayal untuk bisa memetik bintang dan melemparkannya kerumah

Donghae dan bersorak "Aku bahagia!" bisa dipastikan saat itu ia akan dibuang ke planet pluto oleh persatuan antariksawan.

"Kenapa sih hyung? Ceritakan padaku, kau menang undian ya?" Kyuhyun duduk dikursi samping hyungnya, mereka ada diteras rumah ditemani semilir angin malam.

Yesung melirik Dongsaengnya sebentar sebelum tersenyum lebar "Bahkan ini lebih hebat dari sekedar menang undian Kyu!"

Kyuhyun berjengit, ia menatap Yesung penuh selidik "Jangan-jangan. Jangan katakan hyung dibeliin PSP baru sama umma. Huwaa andwae!"

Ctak.. 1 jitakkan melayang.

"Hentikan sifat manjamu Kyu. Kau fikirkan saja sendiri, yang jelas ini bukan masalah PSP. Awas kalau kau merengek pada umma!" Yesung menghilang masuk rumah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Kalau benar dia dibelikan boleh dong aku menuntut PSP baru juga." Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memulai memainkan ponsel yang ia ambil dari saku. Mencari kontak telepon dihapenya yang otomatis akan langsung tersambung saat ia menekan tombol 1 lama 'Sudah jam 9, waktunya menelpon Bunny Minnie'

Tut.. Tut..

"Ish tak diangkat?"

Dan bagi Kyuhyun telpon tak diangkat sms bertindak.

Mulailah jari-jari itu menari menekan tuts-tuts huruf.

.SEND.

Noona, balas sms ku atau aku akan datang kerumahmu untuk menagih ciuman selamat tidur.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, Tak butuh waktu 1 menit, pesan balasan sudah ia dapat dari yeojachingunya.

Tak perlu pula berbasa-basi seperti saat hyungnya mengirim pesan ke Wookie yang ujung-ujungnya hanya dibalas '"Hmm"'

'Kim Kyuhyun, selain tampan kau juga pintar, lucu pula' narsisnya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

**Ryeowook POV**

"Wookie cepat berangkat, oppamu sudah menunggu di depan." umma menepuk bahuku pelan dan itu cukup menyadarkan aku dari lamunan. "Kau tak dengar itu oppa mu sudah teriak-teriak." umma mengarahkan dagunya pada area halaman, tempat dimana mobil silver beserta pengemudinya sudah siap.

Aku beralih menatap umma, mencium pipi dan tangannya sebelum berpamitan. Umma mengelus rambut belakangku menarikku kedalam pelukan dan umma berbisik "Hari ini umma tak ingin pulang kerja dan disambut wajah tertekukmu, arra?" aku tersenyum menanggapi bisikan umma. Ish, jadi ekspresi kesalku kemarin-kemarin sangat terlihat eoh?

Kini beralih pada Yunho appa yang sedang membaca koran, dia memang cuek saat pagi-pagi seperti ini. Kupeluk appa dari samping sembari menutup koran yang ia baca. Appa menoleh "Aku berangkat sekolah ne appa, umma." kucium sekilas pipi appa dan melesat pergi menghampiri Siwon oppa yang berkali-kali mengklakson mobil.

"Lama sekali Wookie!" ucapnya saat aku menutup pintu mobil, aku jadi merasa bersalah pada oppaku ini. Kutunjukkan wajah bersalahku "Mianhe oppa tak marah kan?"

"Oppa tak marah, mana mungkin oppa marah pada dongsaeng oppa yang paling cantik ini." timpal oppaku tanpa menoleh, ia fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

Kuraba tas ransel dipangkuanku, tas ini terlihat lebih menggembung. Ya. Aku membawa jaketnya dan akan kukembalikan pagi ini.

"Sepertinya nanti kita tak bisa pulang bareng, oppa ada tambahan sampai sore. Nanti Wookie telpon supir saja untuk menjemput jangan tunggu oppa." kelas 3 memang sangat sibuk ya? Oppaku ini juga begitu setiap malam juga berkutat dengan tumpukan buku. Ia bahkan tak pernah mengurusi yang namanya yeoja, padahal banyak yang berkasak-kusuk tentangnya disekolah.

"Ne, gwaenchana oppa," balasku.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Aku melihatnya. Ah bukan hanya dia tapi mereka. Dia dengan si Wakil Ketua OSIS itu duduk di bangku koridor depan kelas. Mengobrol dan tertawa.

'Kalau mereka memang pacaran itu tak masalah. Tak akan jadi masalah.'

Aku berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memupuk emosi. Emosi? Tidak aku tidak emosi kok. Hanya jengkel, semacam itulah.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dialog yang kuhapal semalam, semua menguap saat melihat mereka berdua. Huh.

Kupelankan langkahku, harusnya aku berjalan lebih cepat hingga tak perlu melihat mereka lebih lama. Yah. Aku hanya ingin melihat namja itu. Ia terlihat bersemangat sekali bicara pada Kibum. Mata Kibum juga berbinar senang. Apa aku iri?

Srett

Eh?

Aku kepergok tengah melihatnya. Reflek kubuang saja wajahku kearah lain, kupercepat langkahku.

Ish, pabboya Wookie

Apa wajah kecewaku tadi terlihat, terbaca? Kuharap tidak.

Aku melewati mereka, masuk kelas tanpa melihat ataupun meliriknya lagi. Aku terlalu malu.

Hahh.. Lebih baik jaket ini kutitipkan pada Donghae saja. Aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika didepannya nanti.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Park sonsaaengnim masuk, pelajaran dimulai. Setelah meletakkan tas di atas meja, guru yang umurnya melebihi appa itu menyunggingkan senyum. Sejenak menaikkan kacamata kotak berbingkai hitamnya yang melorot diselingi tatapan mengarah pada penghuni kelas. "Hari ini kita akan diskusi kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang. Silahkan berbaur sesuai nomor absen."

Drek..drekdrek..drekdrek

Sesuai instruksi sonsaengnim tadi, kelas mulai riuh oleh bunyi gesekan kursi dan lantai. Tak luput pula cuap-cuap berisi erangan ditambah bisik protes

"Huh malas sekali." "Yakin deh, guru tua itu hanya beralasan untuk lepas kelas!" "Yak kau sekelompok denganku!" "Eunhyukkie, jodoh memang tak kemana."

Eunhyuk ikut pindah meninggalkanku, marganya dengan Donghae kan sama, menjangkau absen yang dekat pula.

Kurasa aku tak perlu beranjak dari sini. Ketiga orang itu telah berjalan menghampiri tempat dudukku. Salah satu dari mereka adalah dia. Ya dia? Berhenti dan membalikkan kursi lalu duduk didepanku.

Dia tersenyum padaku, meski tak selebar biasanya. Dan aku? Oh apa aku harus membalas senyum itu? Kurasa terlambat, terlalu lama aku berfikir hingga sonsaengnim sudah membagikan satu jilid buku fotokopian.

"Kerjakan soal di buku itu pada selembar kertas folio.

Baiklah karena saya harus pergi maka saya akan pergi. Saya akan kembali dan tugas kalian harus sudah selesai."

Ya. Jika guru itu ijin pergi aku tahu dia baru akan kembali saat bel pulang sekolah, itu lebih mending daripada aku harus tertidur lagi mendengar dongengannya.

Haruskah aku berterimakasih pada guru sejarah itu, lagi-lagi dia pasti membagikan soal yang cukup aneh seperti minggu lalu setiap murid diberi satu pertanyaan. Soalku sebagai berikut, 'mengapa Susilo Bambang Yudohyono disingkat SBY, jelaskan sejarahnya!' Apapula itu? Sumpah aku tak mengenalnya, dimana aku bisa mengenalnya?. Guru aneh, kecuali jika mungkin pertanyaannya 'berapa kilo gula yang kau butuhkan untuk membuat klepon?' Aku akan menjawabnya, yah setidaknya aku bisa membuka resep online dulu.

Saat aku hendak mengambil buku soal, diwaktu yang sama namja didepanku menarik ujung yang berbeda. Tanganku otomatis ikut tertarik ke arahnya, pandangan kami bertemu. Bisa kutatap lekat matanya yang hitam itu, meski dengan kelopak yang sipit. Ah, aku baru sadar jika matanya tak sesipit yang kukira. Saat namja itu berkedip rasanya aku tersihir. Tampan.

Setelah lama dengan posisi ini dimana tubuhku condong kedepan terkantuk meja. Dia melepaskan buku itu, menyeringai kearahku dan berbisik "Untukmu saja chagi"

"Eheemmm." 2 temanku yang tak diacuhkan itu melirik sebal.

**Ryeowook POV END**

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Syuuhh

Angin yang berlalu kencang menerbangkan rambut coklat terurai sosok yeoja yang sedang menggigit bibirnya.

Tes tes tes

Seragamnya basah meski ia berusaha memayungi diri dengan tas ransel warna purple, apa daya hembusan angin makin menerbangkan titik-titik air menerobos pertahanan gadis itu dalam beberapa menit ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Mata karamelnya berbinar melihat halte yang tinggal 1 meter didepannya. Ayolah, harusnya ia bisa menelpon supir untuk menjemputnya. Sia-sia saja wanti-wanti yang diberi sang oppa pagi tadi. Dia memang keras kepala entah sejak kapan, dan dia mulai menyukai yang namanya bersosialisasi.

Dia menyebut suasana di bis sebagai bagian bersosialisasi? Anehkah, dia tak masalah dengan bau menyengat selain yang ditimbulkan oleh asap kota, bau-bau yang turut dibawa penumpang bus itu juga uggh tak bisa diuraikan. Dia tak peduli jika ia harus mengalah pada seorang nenek tua untuk menyerahkan tempat duduknya meski ia yang lebih dulu mendapatkannya. Ia bukan gadis yang tega melihat nenek itu harus berdiri dan terombang-ambing dengan tenaga yang sedikit untuk sekedar menyangga tubuh apalagi sampai terjatuh.

Tap tap

Gadis itu sampai dihalte, ia menghela nafas. Rambut yang tadi lepek benar-benar basah kuyup. Ia menyerah dan membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur ratusan air. Halte itu penuh, ia mendapatkan setengah tempat untuk berdiri, sementara setengah badannya masih terkena hujan. Ryeowook memeluk erat tas ranselnya, ponselnya tak bisa dihidupkan sekarang karena ulah yang ia buat. "Dingin"

Halte makin sesak, puluhan orang berdatangan dengan tujuan yang sama. Berteduh. Tabuh Ryeowook terseok saat beberapa namja berpakaian kemeja rapi memaksa mengambil tempat sempit disampingnya. Tubuhnya yang kecil lagi-lagi harus mengalah, bahkan kini tak tersisa atap untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Ryeowook tersentak dan menoleh tempat suara tadi, terlihatlah sosok namja dengan sepeda kayuhnya. Satu tangan namja itu menggenggam erat stang sepeda dan tangan yang bebas menyentuh lengan yeoja yang diajak bicara."Yesung!"

"Kau tak dijemput?" Gadis itu menggeleng, suaranya terdengar bergetar. Masih di atas sepedanya Yesung berteriak menggenggam erat satu tangan Ryeowook yang dingin. Apa gadis itu baik-baik saja ia sungguh khawatir. Namja itu menyipitkan matanya membiarkan bulir air hujan lolos diwajah tampannya. Sama halnya dengan Ryeowook, ia basah kuyup dengan tas ransel yang dicangklong depan dada.

"Naiklah Wookie!" lagi-lagi Ryeowook menujukkan tampang terkejut saat Yesung membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan jaket merah yang sudah ia kembalikan melalui Donghae. Pemuda itu membungkus tubuh Ryeowook yang menggigil dan menariknya untuk duduk dijok belakang sepeda. Yesung melingkarkan tangan Ryeowook dipinggangnya, tak ada perlawanan ataupun tolakan dari gadis itu. Ryeowook tersenyum merasakan hangat genggaman Yesung.

"Aku mencintaimu." gumamman itu bisa terdengar oleh telinga Yesung.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Begini cara mengeringkannya, ish sini kubantu" gadis itu mengusap-usapkan handuk kecil dirambut Yesung. Seperti perlakuan umma pada anaknya. Yesung terkekeh "Chagi, kau bawel!" namja itu pura-pura mempoutkan bibir, sedetik kemudian ia menarik Ryeowook ke pelukannya.

"Yesung lepas, kalo ada yang melihat bagaimana." Ryeowook memukul dada Yesung yang malah mempererat pelukannya, namja itu berusaha mendudukkan Ryeowook disofa agar posisi peluka mereka makin hangat. Yesung menepuk kepala Ryeowook pelan "Panggil aku Yesungie dulu"

Ryeowook mencubit lengan Yesung berbuah pelukan mereka terlepas "Kau mesum!" Ryeowook berdiri dan memandang Yesung dengan ekspresi aneh.

Yesung menyeringai "Kau pencemburu."

"Kau juga pencemburu kok." balas Ryeowook.

Namja itu berjalan mendekati Ryeowook mendekapnya lagi "Setidaknya aku bukan pembohong chagi," bisiknya.

Yesung melepas pelukannya, ia menangkup wajah Ryeowook, mendekatkan pada wajahnya. Mata elangnya menysuri wajah mulus itu. Sempurna. Semua yang ada dalam diri gadisnya sempurna. Sekarang ia benar-benar bisa menganggap Ryeowook gadisnya. Setelah kesalahpahaman itu terungkap.

Kibum? Ia tahu gadis itu baik. Ia tak ingin hanya memberi perasaan palsu jika ia menerima gadis itu. Ia menolaknya, janji yang mereka buat hanya sebatas untuk menjadi sahabat. Ia tak mungkin berpaling dari gadis dihadapannya ini. Gadis yang menyihir dan mengunci pintu hatinya agar tak terbuka untuk gadis manapun. Ryeowook tertawa saat mendengar penjelasan Yesung perihal hubunganya dengan Kibum, ia konyol selama ini sudah meneteskan banyak air mata. Kesalahpahaman itu melelahkan. Di rumah ini, dirumah Ryeowook kedua sejoli baru itu berdiam. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya saat nafas Yesung perlahan menerpa wajahnya.

"Eheemm"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

A/N

Sori telat hehe

Aku bakalan ttp lanjutin fic ini ampe tamat

Terimakasih yang udah review chapter sebelumnya dan juga yang sudah riview yang 'Gift For Kim Ryeowook'

Gamsha.

Untuk chapter ini riview lagi ne. Penjelasan lebih akan ada dichapter berikutnya.

**RIVIEW PLEASE**


	8. Chapter 8

Cast : Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook and other member SuJu

Pairing : YeWook, HaeHyuk, KyuMin

Genre : Drama/ Romance/ Humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Para cast ga tau punya siapa, khusus Wookie oppa dia tunangan saya *dirajam*

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje ,Abal,Typo merajalela, Bahasa campur-campur

.

.

.

-/-

Kim Ryeowook memutar bola mata, memasang wajah bingung sembari menggigit kecil bibirnya kemudian menelusuri dan membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah. Ia tersentak mendongak dan menggeleng, bayangan mesum apa yang difikirkannya tadi? Mengharapkan bibir merahnya mendapat sentuhan untuk yang kedua kali. Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuat dadanya bergejolak, bahkan ia lupa suhu tubuhnya mulai panas sebab hujan-hujanan tadi. Wajah manisnya menuduk, pandangannya lekat pada meja putih tempat sikunya bertumpu, jari-jari lentiknya terulur, membentuk tulisan transparan di meja dapur rumahnya. YESUNG.

Ia tersenyum lagi, sekarang tangan kanannya mulai mengelus punggung tangan kiri. Hihi. Mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu merubahnya menjadi orang gila dadakan. Saat Jam ke 5 pelajaran sejarah, saat waktu dan keadaan memaksanya berhadapan dengan namja itu. Dimana sang namja membisikkan kata 'chagi' yang membuatnya tersentak dan reflek melepaskan buku fotokopian tugas dari sonsaengnim. Mari kita bicarakan kronologisnya. Yesung yang melihat ekspresi kaget Ryeowook tersenyum, ia kembali menarik buku sonsaengnim yang ditolaknya tadi. Kim Ryeowook mengernyit saat Yesung menyodorkan buku itu padanya, langsung saja ia membuka halaman paling belakang yang baru saja dicoret-coret oleh pemuda dengan senyum tersungging dihadapannya. Matanya membulat, pupil mata kecoklatan itu terlihat seperti setin 'Chagiya, aku mencintaimu. Saranghae' kata-kata yang baru saja dibaca terus mengalun berulang-ulang dibenaknya. Yesung makin melebarkan senyum saat gadis didepannya menatap bingung. Ryeowook meraih pencil terdekat, ia masih bisa berlogika untuk tak mencoret buku sonsaengnim dengan pulpen seperti yang diperbuat Yesung. "'Jangan membohongiku'" Yesung bisa mengerti jika Ryeowook akan sulit untuk percaya, kalau bukan karena Donghae yang memberitahu tentang kesalahpahaman mereka, mungkin Yesung masih jua mendiamkan Ryeowook. Bodoh sekali ia selama ini cemburu pada calon kakak ipar sendiri. Calon kakak ipar? Kkk..ya bukankah pemuda itu selalu berpikiran jauh ke depan. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil tapi sengaja tak ditunjukkannya, matanya tak lepas dari tulisan berderet itu "'Apa kau tahu persamaan bohong dan jujur? Dalam hidupku mereka sama. Berujung untukku mengakui bahwa aku mencintaimu'" Yesung menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang sedang menunduk. Hopla! Ia menemukan warna pink dipipi gadis itu, lagipula ia sudah tau perasaan Ryeowook lagi-lagi ia harus berterimakasih pada Donghae. Setidaknya pemuda itu ingin mendengarnya dari bibir yeoja kedua yang paling ia sayangi setelah ummanya. Kenapa Ryeowook sulit percaya pada Yesung? Apa ia sudah menyakiti gadis yang tak mungkin ia benci sekalipun Ryeowook membohonginya tentang Siwon? Harusnya gadis itu tahu ia takkan berpaling, bukankah dari dulu juga begitu? Ryeowook mendongak, meski perasaan senang menyergap namun hatinya mencelos saat nama Kibum melintas pusat konsentrasinya.

"Tapi kau dengan Kibum... " mata itu berubah sayu saat genggaman hangat mulai menjalar dari punggung tangan kirinya. Yesung menggeleng "Tak ada yang lain, hanya kau. Apa jawabanmu?"

"Hmm..Apa kalian masih lama?" 2 orang yang diabaikan lagi merusak moment Yesung dan Ryeowook. Bahkan Yesung belum mendengar jawaban dari Ryeowook, mau tak mau ia harus melepas tangan halus gadis itu. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat, paling tidak mereka berdua sudah meninggalkan kenangan yang akan membuat kepala guru sejarah mereka mendidih.

.

"Wookie! Kau sedang apa disana. Kau tidak tidur kan chagi?" Suara sang umma menghentikan kegiatan Ryeowook dalam mengelus punggung tangan. Menyadarkannya dari lamunan yang bisa-bisa membuat ia gila sungguhan. Kenapa ia lupa sudah meninggalkan namjchingunya yang sedang diinterview Jaejoong. Ryeowook menepuk dahinya, bukankah ia tadi ijin untuk membuatkan minuman. Sepertinya ia butuh waktu lagi untuk menyiapkan coklat panas.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Ddrrrrssssss

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap mendongak menatap langit yang semakin gelap akibat cuaca sore ditambah mendung. Kini perhatiannya beralih pada beberapa orang yang melintas dihadapannya, berlari melawan arus hujan. Siwon mendesah lagi, sudah 5 menit ia berdiri disitu dan hujan belum juga mereda malah semakin deras meski tanpa petir. 2 orang yang berlari dihadapannya tadi adalah yang terakhir, sekolah benar-benar sepi sekarang. Bodohnya lagi mantel dan jas hujan ada di bagasi mobil, dan jika berlari keparkiran sudah dipastikan seragamnya keburu basah. Sebenarnya ia tak peduli pada seragamnya, ia lebih memikirkan tas yang berisi soal-soal dan beberapa lembar kerja kelas yang dititipkan sonsaengnim padanya. Tanggung jawab yang ia bawa sekarang. Ditepuknya rambut cepak yang terciprat air hujan, giginya bergemeretak. Suatu siasat melintasi benaknya, cara dirinya bisa sampai keparkiran tanpa tas selempangnya ikut basah.

"Kyaa kau apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriakan seorang yeoja melambatkan gerakan tangan Siwon. Pria itu menoleh dan memandang heran gadis yang kini menutup mata dengan satu telapak tangan. Ia geli melihat celah jari yang menampakkan bola mata gadis itu. Siwon menurunkan kembali kaos V neck putihnya dan urung menyelipkan tas dibaliknya. Siwon terkikik lagi saat gadis didepannya melotot sebal. "Kau hampir melakukan tindakan pornografi!"

Siwon berjengit tanpa mengurangi kikikkannya, dekik manis terpasang dikedua pipinya. Ia berusaha berdehem mengurangi kegeliannya dengan wajah menunduk agar gadis didepannya tak merasa tersinggung. Apa? Pornografi? Di hari hujan nan dingin juga sepi? Atau mungkin yeoja ini mengira ia akan menari skriptis dibawah hujan.

"Ehmm, bukan. Haha. Maaf," ucap Siwon mengancingkan satu persatu seragamnya, difikir atau tidak gadis itu sudah mencuri lihat perut kotak-kotaknya. Tujuannya mengamankan tas dari hujan teralih saat melihat satu tangan gadis itu membawa payung lipatan.

"Bolehkah aku menumpang sampai parkiran?"

"Eh?" Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu mendongak saat Siwon menjejeri dan menambah ruang sempit dibawah payungnya. Katakan pemuda itu sok kenal, bahkan sisi tubuh mereka bertempelan saat ini. Siwon nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah, ia mengambil alih pegangan payung dan tangan satunya menuntun punggung gadis yang berjalan seiringan dengannya.

"Namaku Siwon, kau anak kelas 2 kan? Kau boleh memanggilku oppa."

"Aaa... Aku Kibum." Kibum gugup, diliriknya lengan kokoh yang menempel dengan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia tahu namja itu, kelasnya juga pernah heboh sewaktu namja itu pindah sekolah ke sini.

"Bagaimana jika kau kuantar pulang sekalian?" tawar Siwon ketika sudah sampai dipintu mobilnya. Tanpa persetujuan namja itu sudah menuntun Kibum masuk dikursi samping pengemudi.

"Kau tak mengenalku tapi lancang memaksaku, apa kau... "

Siwon meletakkan telunjuk dibibirnya membuat Kibum menelan ludah dan lupa akan kata-kata yang hendak diucap. "Aku tak terbiasa dengan hal berisik dalam mobil. Diamlah jika ingin selamat sampai rumah." Matanya makin menajam pada kaca mobil yang buram meski dibantu sepasang whisper mengusir butiran air tersebut.

"Apa aku menyinggungmu?" tanya Siwon melirik Kibum dengan ekor matanya, gadis itu terus menatap jalanan dengan tangan bersedekap di dada "Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku diam tadi," bantah Kibum, ia merasa aneh pada pemuda asing disampingnya. "Setidaknya katakan dimana rumahmu atau kau ingin ikut pulang denganku?" candaan Siwon dibalas dengusan yeoja manis si wakil ketua OSIS. "Emm dan satu lagi, panggilah aku oppa!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Kim Ryeowook mengekor langkah Jaejoong diam-diam. Ibu cantik tersebut berbalik sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya, "Kenapa?" Putri bungsunya ikut mengerutkan kening "Kenapa kau mengikuti umma?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibir "Sana temani Yesung!" perintah Jaejoong.

Gadis kecil Jaejoong menatap penuh harap, "Boleh aku bersama umma dikamar saja?"

Jaejoong mendekati Ryeowook, diamatinya wajah Ryeowook seksama "Wae?" Ryeowook menampik tangan Jaejoong yang mengelus pipinya "Hanya saja aku gugup jika berhadapan dengannya." Ryeowook melirik ruang tengah rumahnya yang terhalang bilik tembok didetik berikutnya Jaejoong tertawa mengacak rambut anaknya.

"Hahaha, kau ini Wookie... Hahahmmpt." Jaejoong menepuk kedua pundak Ryeowook, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kiri putrinya "Jangan bersikap terlalu manis seperti ini, bisa-bisa kau diserang!" Jaejoong terkekeh saat Ryeowook mundur beberapa langkah, menggoda si bungsu menarik juga.

BLAMM

Duk.. Duk.. Duk

"Ummaaa." Ryeowook menggedor pintu kamar, telat selangkah setelah tubuhnya didorong Jaejoong menjauh, ia tak bisa mencegah pintu tertutup "Ani.. Ani.. Umma lelah, umma mau tidur. Hush! Sana temani namjachingu barumu!" balasan Jaejoong menambah rengutan diwajah Ryeowook. "Ingat Wookie tidak lebih dari jam 7 jangan sampai keblabasan."

Tap

Tap

Kim Yesung memutar cangkir kosong didepannya. Mulutnya komat-kamit, yang jelas ia bukan sedang melafal mantra. Sudut bibir namja itu terangkat melihat sosok yang dari tadi membuatnya menunggu. Sepeninggal gadis itu memberi coklat panas sampai minuman itu habis, selama itu pula Ryeowook mengabaikannya. Yesung menepuk sofa disampingnya "Kemarilah, kita masih harus melanjutkan yang tadi!"

Yang tadi?

Yang tadi?

Ryeowook meneguk ludah, yang tadi itu... ?

Hup.

Baru pantat Ryeowook menghempas disofa, Yesung sudah menarik tangan gadis itu membawanya dalam hangat dekapannya. "Aku mencintaimu! Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini!" Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar penuturan Yesung. Tak perlu dibilang ia sudah tahu dengan mendengar detak jantung namja yang kini menciumi pucuk kepalanya.. Rasanya geli memikirkan jantungnya yang sama berpacu cepat. Cinta yang saling berbalas itu menyenangkan bukan. Tak perlu ada tangisan, tak perlu ada kecemburuan. Tapi bukannya perasaan yang beragam itu lebih menyenangkan? Ryeowook mencubit kulit dada Yesung, gadis itu mendongak menatap ringisan Yesung "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum?"

Yesung menghela nafas, "Kau sudah bertanya 2 kali chagiya!" namja itu merajuk memberi kecupan hangat dipipi Ryeowook. Kepala Ryeowook menggeleng, ia ingin mendengarnya lagi, lagi dan lagi sampai ia puas, merasa bahwa memang hanya dirinyalah satu yang ada difikiran dan hati Yesung. Ryeowook bergidik saat Yesung mencium dauntelinganya "Sekarang dengar baik-baik!" desahan Yesung membuatnya geli.

"Saranghae Kim Ryeowook, just Kim Ryeowook!" ditiupnya telinga dalam Ryeowook "Tak ada Kibum dan nama yang lainnya. Hanya ada Ryeo Wook!" dikecupnya tulang pipi si gadis berkali-kali.

"Aku tak bisa memberi apapun padamu, tapi perasaanku sepenuhnya telah kau ikat!" bibir Yesung perlahan merambat menyusuri tulang rahang Ryeowook. Hidungnya semakin tajam mengesap aroma manis nan lembut, seperti bau bayi. Hingga sampai di ujung bibir Ryeowook, Yesung melambatkan gerakannya.

Dengan cepat Ryeowook mendorong dada Yesung, otomatis wajah namja itu ikut berjarak dengan wajahnya.

Plak.

Yesung meringis menerima pukulan tak terduga Ryeowook di pahanya. "Kau... " Gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya, ia menatap Yesung dengan mimik khawatir. Raut cemas makin kentara setelah ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Yesung. "... Nafasmu berat, badanmu panas."

Yesung menjulingkan mata keatas, diperdulikan seperti ini ia merasa senang. "Makannya aku butuh penghangat badan!" tanpa menunggu perlawanan Yesung menarik Ryeowook lagi, memeluk erat gadis yang kini mengomel tentang betapa panas suhu tubuhnya. Seulas senyum enggan enyah meski kepalanya terasa sedikit berat. "Kalau kau bisa memelukku semalaman ini, aku yakin besok akan langsung sembuh." Dan satu cubitan menyerang pinggang Yesung.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau demam!" Sekuat tenaga Ryeowook melepas pelukan Yesung. Bukankah namja itu sakit karena dirinya? Bagaimana ia tak khawatir, meski sekarang ia sadar badannya juga sedikit panas. "Aku ambilkan obat kompres!"

Yesung mencekal tangan Ryeowook ikut berdiri menghadang jalan yeojachingunya "Tak perlu! Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang," ujar Yesung, ia berusaha memberi senyum seakan berkata ia baik-baik saja. Ryeowook menatap kecewa, "Tapi."

Grep.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi, peluk aku semalaman maka aku akan sembuh... " Yesung terkekeh, "... Setidaknya balas pelukanku ini."

Pelukan mereka makin erat kala Ryeowook menanggapi permintaan Yesung, ia membenamkan kepalanya rileks matanya ikut terpejam seiring usapan Yesung pada rambutnya. Jika bisa seperti ini namja itu sungguh ingin seperti ini terus, merasa hidupnya semakin lambat kala mendengar ucapan cinta balasan dari bibir Ryeowook. Kala mendapat dekap balasan yang menyalurkan perasaannya, menulikan telinganya seolah mereka tengah melakukan telepati. Disuatu hari mimpi yang ia dambakan, angan-angan yang ia harapkan menjadi sebagaimana mestinya, serpihan benih yang ia tanamkan dan ia tunggu dengan sabar. Mencintai dan dicintai memang butuh waktu, meski sejujurnya ia tak masalah jika harus menanti lebih lama. Saat mencintai orang terasa menyakiti dan dimana ia pernah berfikir dicintai mungkin terasa lebih menyenangkan, suatu beban berat ketika ia sadar dicintai itu juga menuntut untuk mencintai. Rumitkah?

Yesung mengendurkan pelukannya saat Ryeowook berteriak 'Lepaskan!' dengan nyaring. Itu karena Ryeowook mendengar suara pintu dibuka, Yesung saja yang dengan pede tak menyadari, atau telinganya memang tuli sejenak.

"Annyeong!"

Keduanya menoleh dimana Siwon mulai masuk dengan membawa sebuah payung lipatan warna hijau. Yesung mematung saat bersitatap dengan Siwon, ia membungkukkan badan dalam saat Siwon tepat berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Annyeong, Kim Yesung imnida." Yesung nyengir ketika ditatap aneh Siwon, Ryeowook mengangkat kedua bahu saat sang kakak beralih memandangnya. "Waktu itu kita belum melakukan perkenalan yang pantas."

Siwon mengangguk, Ryeowook diam-diam terkikik. Bukankah pertama kali berhadapan Yesung langsung bersikap congkak pada kakaknya.

"Maaf, waktu itu aku tak bermaksud berbohong!" Yesung mengangguk, "Tak masalah asal hyung merestuiku jadi adik iparmu."

"Awww!" satu cubitan dipinggang Yesung dari Ryeowook.

Hyung?

Adik ipar?

'Orang aneh.' Siwon menggeleng.

"Dia hanya ingin pamit pulang oppa!" ujar Ryeowook. Siwon melirik jam tangan, "Baiklah hujan juga sudah reda." ia berpindah pandang mengamati Yesung dari atas sampai bawah. "Dan pakaianku cocok juga untukmu."

"Sudah sana pulang!" Ryeowook mendorong bahu Yesung setelah Siwon masuk kamarnya.

"Hei, mengusirku?"

"Kau sendiri yang tak mau diobati" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibir selesai mendorong Yesung sampai depan pintu. "Kalau kau cemberut terus akan kucium." Ryeowook mengubah ekspresinya dengan senyum dipaksakan, ia mundur selangkah saat Yesung mendekat dan mengecup keningnya lama. "Besok jam 6 tunggu aku didepan gerbang ne." Ryeowook menaikkan alis "Aku akan menjemputmu, bye chagi!"

Gadis itu tak perlu bertanya lagi bagaimana rasanya bahagia, ia yakin semua ini sudah cukup. Kenapa tak dari dulu perasaan ini muncul? Kim Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak 'Hati-hati!' Teriakan yang tak mungkin didengar Yesung yang sudah mengayuh sepedanya makin jauh. Ryeowook menyentuh pipinya, mengusap keningnya lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Apa ia gila? Baru sebentar ia sudah merindukan sentuhan yang tadi didapatnya. Meski rasanya tak puas tapi ia bisa percaya pada Yesung yang mengungkap kedekatannya dan Kibum bukan disengaja. Hanya sekedar teman Kim Ryeowook begitu kaa Yesung meyakinkan dirinya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Yang benar saja kau Lee Donghae!" teriakan Eunhyuk membuat butiran snack tertelan mentah di mulut Donghae, ia heran pada yeojachingunya yang punya hobi teriak, kenapa tak jadi pemandu sorak sekalian. Eunhyuk melotot saat Donghae masih saja mengurusi setoples snack didepanya. Beberapa hal yang membuat ia geram. Pertama ucapannya yang tak didengar. Kedua, namjachingunya yang hampir menghabiskan separoh lebih snack persediaannya, mengingat ada 2 toples kosong disamping mereka. Ketiga, namja itu sudah membongkar semua yang ia ceritakan pada Yesung dan dengan santai Donghae bilang 'Tenang saja'.

Oke tenang saja.

Tenang saja?

Bisa-bisa ia dijadikan lemper oleh Kim Ryeowook besok.

Donghae melirik sebal saat Eunhyuk menggoncang lehernya, dengan gerakan mencekik semua makanan di mulut namja itu bisa tersembur. "Chagi, kenapa sih kau ganas sekali?" Donghae kembali menatap lekat layar TV yang memutar film action setelah sedikit memberi peringatan Eunhyuk sekilas. Ganas? Itu pujian atau hinaan?

Sponsor komersial didepan sana membawa Donghae kembali kealamnya. Namja itu mengelus punggung Eunhyuk "Berani taruhan mereka pasti sudah jadian!" Gadis itu memandang aneh Donghae yang berkedip kearahnya. Lee Hyukjae mendengus, "Dan jika aku terkena damprat kau akan kujadikan pepes ikan."

Donghae menyeringai, "Jika tebakanku yang benar, beri aku satu malam disini!"

"MWO?" Donghae sarap, ia ingin dibumihanguskan appa gadis itu yang galaknya melebihi tornado. Jika saya appa Eunhyuk tahu mereka ada dalam satu kamar sekarang, ia pasti tak akan segan menendang Donghae sampai Indonesia. Memang sih Donghae sudah cukup dekat dengan keluarga Eunhyuk, tapi appa gadis itu tetap saja overprotective

Eunhyuk menggeleng "Shireo!"

Drrttt.. Drrttt

"Pesan dari Yesung!" Eunhyuk merapatkan tubuhnya pada Donghae.

**"'**Beritahu aku tips ciuman yang panas dan mengusir rasa gugup**'"**

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling pandang, didetik berikutnya mereka tertawa. Donghae mengelus dagu dengan gaya sok, "Sepetinya aku harus berbagi ilmu dengannya."

"Yak! Lee Donghae jangan aneh-aneh ya!" peringat Eunhyuk. Donghae memeluk pinggang gadisnya dan berbisik, "Setidaknya besok kita dapat traktiran gratis!"

Sepasang manusia itu terkikik sebelum Donghae menghapus jarak wajah mereka. Berbicara soal ciuman kenapa malah ia yang ketagihan. Donghae membelai pipi Eunhyuk lembut memperdalam ciumannya yang lebih dari sebuah kecupan awal.

"Lee Hyukjae!" Derap langkah dan suara bass dari luar kamar menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sama-sama mendelik 'Kenapa appa sudah pulang!' gumaman Eunhyuk menyapa udara. "Sembunyi-sembunyi! Sembunyi dibawah ranjang!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

**Yesung POV**

Hari ini harusnya aku masih ada di Shindong's House tapi karena hal penting dan lebih bersejarah aku minta ijin pada Shindong Adjuhssi setelah pulang dari rumah chagiya ku. Kepala ini masih terasa berat, harusnya aku tak menolak waktu ia menawarkan kompres. Bagaimanapun aku tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapannya. Harusnya kan aku yang melindungi bukannya minta perlindungan maksudku lebih ke pertolongan. Entah otakku yang sudah ketetesan air hujan atau apa setiap bersama gadis itu aku ingin selalu emm menciumnya. Bawaan hormon yang harus kuusir cepat-cepat. Setelah cukup mengurai kata rayuan yang membuat Shindong adjuhssi asma dan memaklumi tingkah anak muda tampan sepertiku, tak ada kegiatan lain dari segera pulang kerumah dan tidur. Bayangan untuk segera memejamkan mata hingga esok bisa bertemu Kim Ryeowook lagi adalah hal yang kuinginkan. Dia adalah yeojachinguku. Yeojachinguku. Ahh berlebihan.

Aku terhenyak saat ingin masuk kamar, diruang makan aku melihat 4 orang tersenyum padaku. "Yesung kemarilah kita makan malam bersama." Aku mendekat saat umma menyebut namaku. Kutarik satu kursi kosong di samping umma "Kalian sudah saling mengenal kan? bukannya kalian satu sekolah?" tanya umma bergantian menatapku dan yeoja disamping Kyuhyun. "Nde!" Kyuhyun memasang evil smile saat kupelototi, seenaknya ia membawa Sungmin ke rumah. Harusnya ia ingat perjanjian kita, bahwa aku dulu yang akan mengenalkan yeojachinguku. Kubalas seringaian adikku "Besok aku juga akan mengenalkan seseorang pada umma."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Senyuman diwajahnya makin manis kala jari kita bertaut. Kueratkan genggamanku ketika melewati beberapa ruang kelas dengan koridor yang mulai ramai. Saat beberapa orang menyapa kami dan bertanya 'Kalian pacaran?' dengan bangga kujawab 'Iya!' Oke, pamer sedikit tak apalah. Beberapa namja melirik kesal, lebih tepatnya namja yang pernah dengan sengaja kujauhkan saat dulu mendekati Ryeowook. Dia milikku!

"Yesungie!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Annyeong. Hehe chapter ini banyak romancenya.

Harusnya bisa update cepet karena banyak nganggur dirumah. Tapi aku banyakan depresi gegara ditolak kerjaan. Hhh. Cari kerja itu suuusaaahh *lap kringet*

Sesi curhat cukup!

Mohon tinggalkan riview, beri perbaikan jika memang banyak yang salah di chapter ini.

For**- Lya Clouds, SparkSomnia, dWoonHo, WookKy Baby my chaggy, iyyan, RyeoRim, Cloud3024, UthyDianRyeosomnia, Redpurplewine, erleeteuk, yeyeaddict, choi ryeosomnia, bintang hoshi, Fika aka YeWook yeoja, Kim Jung Min, Ddhanifa aaolfa, Memey Clouds, Yewook ddangko, Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy, ywsfly3424, ddangclouds, yjjj1121, hanifa tias.**

Terimakasih sudah riview chapter sebelumnya.

**RIVIEW PLEASE**


	9. Chapter 9

Cast : Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook and other member SuJu

Pairing : YeWook, HaeHyuk, KyuMin

Genre : Drama/ Romance/ Humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Para cast ga tau punya siapa, khusus Wookie oppa dia tunangan saya *dirajam*

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje ,Abal,Typo merajalela, Bahasa campur-campur

.

.

.

**-/-**

Yesung dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan sebelum kaki mereka melangkah beriringan, tangan keduanya bertaut erat. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam dan menunduk membuat Yesung menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang terlontar dari setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Beberapa namja yang dilewati menatap Yesung sebal, mengingat hal-hal yang dilakukan Yesung pada orang yang berani mendekati Ryeowook dulu. Entah dengan pelototan mengerikannya, yah meskipun ia melotot matanya tetap terlihat sipit, sampai tindakan yang tak kalah aneh seperti muncul tiba-tiba, bicara dengan mulut motornya untuk mengalih perhatian. Yang penting tak ada yang boleh mendekati Kim Ryeowook selain dia. Biarkan semua namja itu menganggapnya egois, yang terpenting sekarang kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook adalah miliknya.

"Yesungie."

Yesung menoleh saat menangkap suara yang dikenalnya bahkan dihapalnya. Ryeowook ikut berhenti dengan dahi mengernyit, namja mirip andi lau berjalan kearah mereka dengan cengiran biji jagung "Donghae!"

Donghae dan Yesung ber highfive ala anak kecil, hal yang lama tak mereka lakukan semenjak masuk SMA. "Kau hebat bro!" Yesung mengusap bahunya yang baru ditinju oleh kepalan tangan sahabatnya. Donghae memasang tampang watados.

Ryeowook yang sejak tadi geleng-geleng berjingkat kaget saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Sesosok marilyn monroe jejadian berdiri di belakang Ryeowook. Gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Ryeowook, memeluknya erat sembari mengusap punggung kecil Ryeowook "Yang sabar ne Wookie. hehe!"

Ryeowook mengulum senyum, dari tadi malam dia dan Eunhyuk telpon-telponan hingga larut. Menjawab rasa penasaran Eunhyuk akan hubungannya dengan Yesung. Suatu hal yang tak pernah Ryeowook bayangkan sebelumnya, jatuh cinta pada namja yang aneh, pemaksa dan pervert mungkin. Perasaan seseorang siapa yang bisa menebak? Saat ia bilang suka 'a' tak lepas kemungkinan suatu hari ia jadi menyukai 'z'. Jika cinta selalu menggunakan logika, pastikan saja orang sempurna takkan pernah ada, hanya keserakahan dan rasa tak pernah puas.

Tapi benar Kim Ryeowook tak pernah menyesali apa yang ia rasakan dan ia jalani. Bersama Yesung ia tak lagi merasa sendiri, hidupnya jadi merah kuning hijau.

"Hei, Wookie chagi kau melupakanku!" teriak Yesung saat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk mulai berjalan ke kelas. Namja tersebut lari menyusul dengan menggeret tangan Donghae.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kau tahu dimana kelas Kibum?"

"Kibum? Siapa sih tau tidak?" Siwon menggaruk kepala melihat orang yang ia tanyai malah bertanya pada teman disampingnya. Dan orang ketiga tersebut ikut angkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

Siwon hanya bisa berlalu setelah berterimakasih sebelumnya. 'Bagaimana orang-orang itu tak mengenal Kibum?' Siwon meracau dalam hati. Yah mungkin karena ia anak baru disini, apalagi kemarin ia tak bertanya Kibum itu menempati kelas apa?

Siwon mengayunkan tangan, benda yang ada digenggamannya ikut terangkat. Tubuhnya yang tegap condong ke depan, senyum terpasang dibibirnya saat ia iseng saja melongokkan kepala di ruang OSIS. Orang yang ia cari beberapa menit lalu sedang duduk didalam sana, memandang sesuatu dibalik jendela yang langsung berhadapan dengan taman dan kolam kecil sekolah mereka. Saat Siwon mendekatinya, gadis tersebut tak sadar, matanya masih saja menerawang dengan mimik yang amat datar. "Sendirian?"

Kibum menoleh, dahinya membentuk tiga simpangan, "Kau? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Kibum kembali pada ekspresi dinginnya setelah menunjuk-nunjuk Siwon. "Itu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Aku sejak tadi mencarimu." Siwon menarik kursi lipatan dan ikut duduk disamping Kibum.

"Mencariku?"

Siwon mengangguk pelan lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, sebuah payung lipatan warna hijau diperlihatkan pada Kibum, gadis itu kembali menaikkan alis saat payung pribadinya berpindah ke tangannya

"Kau kemarin salah ambil tas, jika saja isi tas ku tak penting aku takkan mencarimu!"

Mata Kibum membulat. Tas?

Oke kemarin dia memang ingat mengambil sesuatu berbentuk tabung memanjang sebelum lari dari mobil Siwon ke rumahnya, tanpa mengecek benda yang ia yakini sebagai payung, Kibum hanya melempar asal dirak sepatu. Apa yang harus diucapkan sebagai alasan pada namja disampingnya ini? Iya sih dia ramah, tampan, berwibawa tapi bisa saja ia berubah jadi hulk jika sedang marah.

Kibum menggaruk tengkuk kikuk. "Eh, itu punyamu?Ada dirumahku sih."

Siwon mengangguk "Tapi kau membawanya kan?"

Gelengan Kibum membuat Siwon bangkit dari duduknya dan mengacak rambut frustasi. Bahan ujian praktek presentasi IPA ada ditas itu, tak mungkin kan ia mengarang bebas saat presentasi nanti? Butuh waktu seminggu untuk mendesain gambar partikel hama, pestisida, kandungan pupuk yang bahkan ia sendiri tak hapal. Harusnya ia membuat back up tapi tak pernah terfikir hal ini akan terjadi apalagi tepat di hari yang ia membutuhkan, habislah ia dimakan si guru centil. Terakhir kali Siwon tinggal lebih lama dikelas sendirian, ia di goda guru paruh baya yang masih lajang itu. Hal yang paling membuatnya bergidik adalah saat dimana punggungnya diusap berkali-kali dengan tatapan mengerikan dan bilang 'Kenapa kau tampan sekali?'. Siwon masih waras setidaknya untuk mencari yeoja yang lebih muda, cantik tanpa keriput. Tak bisa dibayangkan akan ditahan berapa jam nantinya jika ia gagal ujian praktek.

Pantat Kibum sudah sampai diujung kursi, diperhatikannya Siwon yang tadi gusar dan kini terlihat sedang berpikir. Sejenak lalu ia masih memikirkan Yesung semenjak ia mendapat kabar bahagia tadi malam dari namja yang disukainya diam-diam. Hal itu menjadi kabar duka sekalipun Kibum bilang bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sekalipun Kibum bilang tak masalah cukup sekedar sahabat, ia tetap merasa sulit menerima. Bagaimanapun yang namanya ditolak meski secara halus tetap saja menyakitkan. Mati-matian ia berusaha jujur pada diri sendiri tapi bibir Yesung berucap maaf, mengatakan ia tak bisa mencintai gadis lain selain Kim Ryeowook. Sudahlah, bukannya kehidupan itu berjalan ke depan, sekarang gadis berambut hitam ini fokus pada Siwon yang lama juga terdiam.

Kibum hendak pergi jika saja tangannya tak dicekal Siwon. "Kita pulang!"

ujar Siwon menarik tangan Kibum

Pulang?

Maksudnya apa? Bel masuk untuk pelajaran ke lima saja belum berbunyi.

Sekarang pertanyaan Kibum yang tadinya 'Apa?' berubah jadi 'Bagaimana?' setelah Siwon menunjuk pagar belakang sekolah dengan tinggi 4 meter.

Siwon memperhatikan situasi sekitar. "Kau harus membantuku, ini juga salahmu. Ayo cepat!"

"Tapi bukannya kau harus ujian?" Kibum menelan ludah, bagaimana jika ia memberi alamat rumahnya saja dan membiarkan Siwon pergi sendiri? ia bukan pemanjat ulung sejauh ini, apalagi dihadapkan dengan pagar beraliran listrik yang dibuat khusus menjegah adanya pembolosan.

"Tak masalah, aku bisa mengejar waktu. Kita harus segera naik bis ke rumahmu, ini soal hidup matiku."

Bukan memanjat pagar tapi Siwon memanjat pohon beringin besar dengan ranting kokoh yang terhubung pada tembok pagar. Kibum was-was saat Siwon berkata 'Naiklah!' dengan nada mutlak. Gadis itu kembali melihat kanan-kirinya, tak ada orang. "Tapi..."

Siwon mengangguk yakin. "Kau tak minta aku menggendongmu kan"

Setahap demi setahap kaki Kibum menginjak tanjakan seadanya hingga sampai di atas pohon, saat ia merangkak menuju tembok Siwon ternyata sudah turun duluan, namanya terus diteriakkan namja itu. Ish ia tak tuli, nyaris saja Kibum jatuh saat melihat kebawah.

"Melompatlah!"

Seenak udel lagi Siwon menyuruhnya, entah image ramah, tampan yang tadi disimpulkan Kibum menguap begitu saja bergantikan image pemaksa. "Akan kutangkap, jangan takut!" Siwon merentangkan kedua tangannya. Kibum masih ragu, ia harus turun lewat kaki dulu? Atau kepala dulu? Atau ia sedang berdoa mempunyai sayap saat ini juga.

"WAAAAA!"

"Bangunlah kau jangan menindihku!"

"Aaaa mian!"

"Hei, kakimu masih menindih 'itu' ku."

"Uwaaaaa"

Sejak bertemu Siwon gadis itu jadi hoby menjerit.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Kau mau yang rasa apa chagi?"

"Coklat."

"Aku pisang!"

"Aku strowberry!"

Yesung mendengus, "Yang kutanya kan Wookie chagi bukan kalian!"

"Tapi disini kan kita juga dapat traktiran. Sudah pesankan saja sana!. Aku yang gelas jumbo ne." ujar Eunhyuk menyodorkan buku menu pada Yesung.

"Arra!" Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Wookie, Yesung bangkit ke meja kasir masih dengan sedikit dumelan. Harusnya hari ini adalah kencan pertama mereka, hari yang akan dilewatkan berdua dengan moment romantis. Kala duo HaeHyuk itu minta traktiran ia hanya bisa pasrah karena yeojachingunya langsung setuju. Oke Kim Yesung, kau masih punya banyak hari bersama Ryeowook sedikit beramal tak apalah.

Yesung kembali dengan nampan besar berisi 3 gelas sedang dan 1 gelas jumbo eskrim untuk Lee Hyukjae.

"Chagi, suapin!" Eunhyuk tersenyum saat Donghae merajuk padanya. Yesung melirik sebal, namja itu beralih menatap Ryeowook yang sibuk dengan es krim. Bibir mungilnya belepotan seperti anak kecil. Kenapa yeojachingunya selalu menggemaskan? Yesung masih sulit percaya jika ia dan Ryeowook benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Dari kelas satu gadis itu menolaknya mentah-mentah dan sekarang Ryeowook senantiasa menempel disisinya, tersenyum manis padanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum mendapati Yesung menopang dagu didepannya, mengabaikan es krim yang sudah meleleh. Ryeowook menaikkan alis saat Yesung mengetukkan jari dibibirnya sendiri. "Kau belepotan chagi."

Ryeowook jadi gugup saat tangannya yang hendak mengambil tissue dicegah Yesung, namjachingunya itu menggerakkan lidah memutar menelusuri bibir, Ryeowook mengikuti instruksi Yesung dengan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Wow!" Eunhyuk dan Donghae melongo saat wajah Yesung mendekati wajah Ryeowook lalu menambah lelehan saliva disekitar bibir Ryeowook. Walau hanya sekilas tapi cukup menambah rona merah dipipi gadis itu.

Yesung tersenyum puas setelah berbisik 'Manis.' ditelinga yeojachingunya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Dimana ia menoleh ke kiri ia tersenyum, menoleh ke kanan ia tersenyum lagi. Aduhh! Susahnya jadi orang tampan.

Kim Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk kesekian kali, ia masih menyenderkan punggung pada tembok dibelakangnya dengan satu tangan diselipkan pada kantong celana. Beberapa yeoja yang keluar dari gerbang meliriknya lalu berbisik-bisik. 'Belum pernah lihat namja tampan kah?' batin Kyuhyun. ini kedua kalinya ia menjemput Lee Sungmin. Yeoja yang tadi malam resmi dikenalkan pada ummanya. Cuaca sore tampaknya menguntungkan bagi Kyuhyun yang setia menunggu yeojachuingunya selesai latihan klub. Kali ini ia tak lagi memakai seragam SMP. Kenapa? Beberapa bulan lagi ia akan jadi murid SMA, ia mengenakan kemeja kotak coklat lengan pendek dipadu dengan celana jeans, berulang kali Kyuhyun merapikan rambut ikalnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat saat suara yang ditunggunya terdengar dari arah belakang. Sesuatu mengganjal pandangan mata Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin berjalan dengan seorang namja. Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal. Repotnya jadi orang pencemburu!

Sungmin terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri didepannya lalu mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya kala lengan Kyuhyun melingkar dipinggang Sungmin. "Dia itu yeojachinguku!" Namja disamping Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran lalu pergi tanpa bicara apapun.

Sungmin terkesiap "Kyu! Kau ini!"

"Aku tak suka noona dekat dengan namja!" Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan tatapan Sungmin, ia masih menuntun yeojachingunya untuk berjalan. "Tapi yang seperti itu terlalu berlebihan Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Saat aku sudah pindah sekolah disini, akan kupastikan tak ada namja yang boleh melirik noona!" Sungmin menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. Ia paham maksud namja itu.

"Apa aku kekanakkan?" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin yang kini membalas rangkulannya, Sungmin menggeleng. "Kau sangat kekanakkan!"

"Aku tak peduli!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Yesung mengambil salah satu handuk kecil di lemari gantungnya, ia tersenyum saat matanya mengekor diranjang tempat tidur dimana Ryeowook terbaring. Bukan! Bukan terjadi hal macam-macam, Yesung sudah mandi karena memang hari kini menjelang malam.

"Ehem! Jangan melihatnya seperti itu Sungie!"

"Umma?"

Dari arah pintu Leeteuk masuk ke kamar Yesung, ibu cantik itu duduk dipinggiran ranjang tempat Ryeowook terlelap. Tangan Leeteuk terulur menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah cantik Ryeowook. "Dia sampai kelelahan begini. Kau membawanya kemana saja Sungie?" tanya Leeteuk

Yesung berpikir sejenak, "Dia tadi hanya membantuku di toko Shindong adjuhssi."

"Dan kau juga menyuruh gadis cantik ini membuatkan makanan?" cecar Leeteuk menatap putranya kesal, saat ia pulang kerumah di meja makan sudah disuguhkan aneka makanan dan lauk pauk membuat Leteuk tak sedikitpun menyentuh perlengkapan dapur sore itu, betapa kagetnya ia saat menemukan sesosok yeoja mungil bergumul selimut sampai dada di kamar anaknya. Hampir saja Yesung tak selamat saat pulang dari toko depan rumahnya, ia sudah mendapat pukulan dari ummanya serta bertubi pertanyaan yang membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Aku tidak memaksanya umma, dia sendiri yang ingin melakukannya," sanggah Yesung.

"Cepat bangunkan dia dan segera antar pulang, sudah lewat jam 8 malam!"

**Yesung POV**

Cklek

Kututup pintu kamar setelah memastikan umma benar-benar pergi.

Kubalikkan tubuh memperhatikan bidadariku yang damai dalam mimpinya. Membangunkannya? Bagaimana kalau aku ikut tidur saja disampingnya? Hehe

Ryeowook menggeliatkan tubuh saat ranjang ini melesak menimpa badanku. Kujejeri yeojachinguku sepelan mungkin aggar ia tak terbangun. Kutarik satu selimut yang sama dengannya, sekarang kita ada di dalam satu selimut. Bisa kulihat jelas wajah mulusnya dari jarak sedekat ini, dan wangi tubuhnya semakin membuatku gila. Kulingkarkan tanganku pada perutnya, kukecup pipinya lama dengan mata terpejam. Kuharap bisa seperti ini terus. Sejenak ia melenguh, kukendurkan pelukanku agar Wookie tak terganggu. Hmm aroma tubuhnya membuatku tenang, kuhirup aroma rambutnya lalu turun pada lehernya dan membenahi posisi tidur senyaman mungkin.

"Kyaaaa..Hmmppt!" Ryeowook mendelik saat kubungkam mulutnya dengan tangan. Teriakan melengkingnya itu bisa saja mengundang tetangga untuk berkunjung ke rumahku.

Saat ia mulai tenang, kulepaskan tanganku menjauhi mulutnya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menggeser tubuh menjauhiku, nyaris saja ia menggelundung kelantai jika aku tak menarik tangannya.

"Kau, pervert!" Aku terkekeh saat Ryeowook memukul dadaku lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dekapanku.

Kuusap belakang kepalanya. "Kau berlebihan chagi."

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukanku dan bangkit duduk, ia mempoutkan bibir. "Apanya yang berlebihan?"

Aku ikut duduk dan merangkulnya lagi. "Tapi kau suka kan?" godaku

"Eh, siapa bilang?" ia mendorong dadaku kuat hingga pelukan kami terlepas. Ia menatapku bingung. "Omo! Jam berapa ini?" pekiknya.

Kufikir ini sudah terlalu malam, tapi fikiran lain juga meyelinap di otakku "Menginap saja ne? Aku tak masalah berbagi kamar."

Aww

Kuusap perutku, gadis ini senang sekali menyubit pria tampan sepertiku. Bisa kulihat tatapan jengkelnya, tapi tak kupedulikan. Ryeowook tak melawan saat tubuhnya kutidurkan lagi dikasur, ia mengerjapkan matanya imut saat bulu mata kami bersentuhan.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" ijinku.

Pipinya makin memerah saat kuusap. Ryeowook mengangguk. Kukecup tulang pipinya.

"Boleh lagi?" Kurasakan badan yeojachinguku makin kaku, aku tahu ia gugup. Aku sendiri tak kalah gugup. Kutempelkan bibir kami sekilas saat ia mengangguk. Kuperhatikan lai lekuk wajahnya, kuusap bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka "Boleh?"

Ryeowook mengangguk lagi. Kali ini benar-benar kutekan bibirnya dengan bibirku, kukulum perlahan belahan bibir atasnya. Rasanya seperti candu, kenyal, lembut dan Hmmm.

PLUK

"Yesungie, umma bilang bangunkan dia dan segera antar pulang, bukan malah membangunkan adik kecilmu!" Entah sejak kapan umma ada dibelakangku, yang kurasakan hanya sakit saat kepalaku dipukul oleh raket nyamuk. Aku dan Ryeowook bersamaan membenahi diri dan duduk, kulirik yeojachinguku itu yang tengah mengusap lelehan saliva dengan punggung tangan. Ryeowook menunduk saat umma mendekatinya. "Umma ingin bicara denganmu Ryeowook-ah."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Kubalikkan badan saat mendengar sara pintu ditutup, kutatap gadis yang sepertinya kedinginan itu. "Yakin tak mau menginap?" tanyaku memastikan, ia mengangguk lemah dan mulai berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Chagiya, kau tak romantis sekali sih? Kau tak ingin menggandeng tanganku eum?" ia hanya menggeleng saat kuulurkan tanganku, ia melangkah lagi.

"Wae? Apa yang umma katakan tadi? Kau kenapa sih chagi? Jangan-jangan umma sudah melamarmu.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam." Ryeowook mencubit lenganku.

Kupeluk ia sambil berjalan, kueratkan pelukanku meski ia mengelak. "Satu cubian, satu ciumman" kusambar bibirnya singkat, dan ia mulai mengomel panjang lebar tentang sifat pervertku.

"Kau membuatku pulang malam, appa pasti marah padaku," ujar Ryeowook menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, kutepuk kepalanya pelan. "Itu tanggung jawabku, percayalah akan kujelaskan pada ayah mertua." Ryeowook tersenyum memandangku, kubalas senyumannya

"Chagi, mulailah panggil aku chagi? Hmm?"

Ryeowook menggeleng "Shirreo"

Kupiting hidungnya "Yesungie saja deh," tawarku. Kukecup pipinya karena tak menjawab, "Yak menjauhh!"

"Aku tak bisa jauh-jauh darimu chagi!" kutempelkan daguku pada kepalanya. Rumah Ryeowook sudah sampai beberapa langkah lagi, bahkan aku berdoa agar letak rumahnya lebih jauh jadi aku punya waktu lebih lama dengannya malam ini.

"Yesungie! Saranghae." Lengkungan bibirku melebar tanpa diminta. Kupeluk ia lebih erat.

Sesaat biarkanlah seperti ini. Kebahagiaan ini biar kita jalani berdua. Tersenyum, menangis dan tertawa bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

Annyeong.. mian telatt, hehe

ini chapter akhir tapi kok endingnya ga jelas, oke gapapa lah *gapapa apanya?* Mian kalo ending tak memuaskan *bow*

Sebelumnya terimakasih sangat buat yang kemarin udah ngasih aku semangat dan bener aku udah dapet kerjaan sekarang *sujud syukur* Pokoknya neomu neomu gomawo ^^ *seneng berlebihan*

Sibuk banget bahkan aku baru dngerin 6jib hari ini.

For **Redpurplewine, ****LeeHaeNa****, cloudPW, erleeteuk, bintang hoshi, Wookiecil, ****Kim Jung Min****, Yewook ddangko, hanifa tias, hanifa tias, ****Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy****, ddangclouds, ****marezkyananda****, ****Memey Clouds****, dd and all annonymous **

Terimakasih sudah riview chapter sebelumnya

Ucapan terimakasih akhir juga untuk sema reader dan silent rider (kalo ada) yang mau ngikutin FF yang updatenya lama ini, jongmal gomawo^o^

Okelah, kita bertemu lagi di tahun-tahun berikutnya

Readers : Bubarrr

Bye chingudeul


End file.
